My Drummer Girl!
by BetrovedFate
Summary: Ikuto's POV Ikuto's started a band and to start things off his drummer quits leaving him to start Auditions. Amu's a drummer who's looking for a new band to make it to the top with AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yoru," I called across the room, "Did you fix the notices, like I told you?" I was already getting tired of the auditions and it's only been two days. After our drummer decided to quit it's pretty much been like hell. Tons tried to nail the spot but none had the talent. Either they haven't been playing long enough or didn't know how to impress us, and it was probably going to be the same way again today which is the last day of Auditions.

"Yea Ikuto," Yoru sighed while putting the drum set back together, "Damn I sure hope we find someone today, this is starting to get annoying." Yea you heard right, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and the leader of the band Gone-a-Stray, Judge for today, and I'm Officially 18 in 20 minutes. So I'm looking for one hell of a birthday present.

"Alright lets get this started…" I said, while waiting for Yoru to take a seat at the table so I could open the doors and so we could finally start and hopefully end this by 2pm. "First Contestant, lets get this started!" A pretty decent looking guy came and sat down on the stool behind the drum set, maybe he'll make my day and we can call it quits after this. "Your name?"

"Erik," This might be a problem…

"Age?" I sighed and turned to Yoru and smiled when I noticed he was listening to his ipod and retuning his base guitar. Looks like its just me this time.

"17 tomorrow."

"How long have you been playing the drums?" Simple question that no one seemed to answer right, we even had it on the flier.

"6 years in March,"

"Alright show us what you got," I called while nudging Yoru, causing one of his earpieces to fall out.

I don't know if it was nerves or what but he completely killed it…not in the good way either. This was going to be one hell of a long day; maybe we shouldn't have wasted our time with this and just got someone else to find them for us. Oh well to late for that.

"We'll get back to you. NEXT!" Yoru called coldheartedly.

15 other contestants and none of them got our interests. It was getting to the point that we had to stop this for a while and I needed to call the rest of the band so they could give their verdict's, I guess Yoru and I are just a little to picky.

So with everyone here and placed in a seat it was time to get the Auditions started again. So hesitantly we got this started. Immediately a pink haired beauty stepped up to the platform, I couldn't help it but notice what she was wearing, black short shorts and a tight blue misfits T-shirt. She took the seat behind the drum set and didn't even make a move for the drum sticks placed near her feet. A Girl, interesting.

"Your Name?" I asked, I was slightly interested to see what she could do.

"Hinamori Amu," She said while pulling out a pair of pink and black drum sticks from her back pocket. They looked seriously Familiar, hadn't I've seen them somewhere before?

"Age."

"16." She seemed almost as bored as I looked. Well I highly doubt she'd make the band out of talent, but looks could be arranged, but now that I think about it she did look Familiar.

"So how long have you been playing?"

"10 years." Wow, that's impressive, almost as long as I've been playing the guitar, so lets stop wasting time and see what she can do.

"One last question, are you going to play a piece from a song or make it up as you go?"

"Make it up as I go." She didn't seem all that confident to me, but she didn't seem like she wasn't confident in herself either, just more like she was testing herself.

"Alright, impress us." I can admit she did more then that. She started out with the bass peddle and slowly added a symbol, not all that impressive, just a baby beat. Before I knew it she got into it, combining what sounded like the drum part from So Long Utah, and something from the Misfits, but before I could place my finger on it she added in another bit, one I couldn't tell. Looking at Yoru, I noticed that even he had put his Ipod away and was listening with a look of awe on his face.

No point in lying this girl had talent; she was even a pretty good performer, by twirling her drumsticks before striking either the Snare or the Symbols. What felt like a short time she was done, grabbing the symbol she had just hit to stop it from ringing. Looking at the three other people in the band I got nothing but nods and pleading looks.

"Looks like we found our drummer!" I declared while closing off the Auditions, "Welcome to the band Gone-a-Stray!" The first and only girl member of our band, and for that reason the other members whistled and clapped like they've never seen a female in their life.

"Awesome!" Amu smiled while pulling out her cell phone, "Guess I should tell them tonight will be my last concert with them." She commented while dialing and moving slightly away from the rest of us.

"Last concert with who?" Yoru mouthed to me, and all I could do was shrug. We all got quiet while we listened.

"Let me speak to the Vocalist of PUNKaLICIOUS" Amu asked into the phone, "Yea it's the Drummer, Amu." Shit! PUNKaLICIOUS was a pretty famous band in Japan, not to mention it got even bigger after they made their debut in America. That all girls band wasn't someone you'd want to have as competition. Everyone, including me was surprised that such a…renowned person would want to leave such a good band.

"Whoa that's why I recognized you!" I blurted after she hung up the phone, and she gave me a smile, "But why do you want to leave such a…famous band?"

"Because, I wasn't expecting it to get as big as it did, It started out as a band meant for relaxing sides they're not the people I originally started it with, so I want to start over." Amu admitted. "So you guys want to come to our last concert?" Funny she should ask….

The reason I said funny she should ask, well for one was because we were supposed to be their closing band, we got the part for one because my sisters the Vocalist, and two because we've started to become pretty well known ourselves. And now that Amu was going to be our drummer we would get even more well known, not saying we're using her cause she's got enough talent to shut up anyone up.

Since we got to play as the closing band we got instant backstage access, so right after we dropped off our instruments we watched PUNKaLICIOUS set up the stage with their neon colored instruments. I Noticed Amu readjusting her bright pink symbols. Noticing me watching she waved before getting back to work. I got a pretty good up close look of her face.

She had on bright pink eyeliner that made her yellow eyes shine and instead of her usual shoulder length pink hair, she had on a wig with long pink hair fashioned in loose pigtails. Around her arm was a long pink arm warmer with skulls "scribbled" all over it and last but not least around her neck was a choker with a dangling skull pendant. She didn't look half bad. The rest of the band was dressed up sort of like that except with different colors. Neon blue, green, orange, and silver lit up the stage, in a blinding but attention grabbing rainbow.

"Hai Everyone!" My sister, Utau, called into the microphone to get everyone's attention, and to get the concert started. "Welcome to the PUNKaLICIOUS' Concert! Sadly this is the last one our drummer A.M.U will be playing with us." As Utau said this a bright pink light flashed on Amu who was seated and ready to go at her drum set. There were cries of "Don't leave!" and "Why Amu!" from all around the stage. "Lets get this Concert STARTED!"

I listened along with everybody else as they preformed their first 3 songs ever sung off their first album .::Color Pallet::. 1. Angels Never fly, 2. Nuclear Rainbow, and 3. Colors Fade. All in which Amu got her own drum solo. After they had finished performing everything, Amu took the Mic.

"I've had fun with PUNKaLICIOUS but I'm moving down to a new band called Gone-a-Stray, who will be playing their version of Angels Never Fly!" Amu said while introducing us.

Cheers went and claps were heard after we finished, and again Amu introduced us as her new band and to be looking out for us.

Things are going to be crazy from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara is not © to Me! But "Identity Theif" Is © to me, along with everyother song that will be in this story alright~ if you want to use any just ask, dont just take ask :(

**Members of Gone-a-Stray (My Drummer Girl):**

Lead Guitarist/Vocalist/Lyricist: Ikuto (18)

2nd Guitar: Erik (16)

Bass Guitar: Yoru (18)

2nd Vocalist/1st Electric Guitar: Andrew (17)

Drummer/2nd Lyricist: Amu (16)Chapter 2

* * *

With everything sorted out, especially since the Auditions to find a new drummer were closed and in the past, I got to relax and finally finish the lyrics to the new song I was working on for the band. So grabbing a pen from the desk by my bed and the notepad a few inches away from it, I took them outside onto the deck and leaned against the railing.

You could say my house is pretty big thanks to my father, Aruto, who's a famous violinist that likes to travel around the world. I've decided, a long time ago, that I was going to be famous like him and one day play on the same stage.

"Ikuto!" My sister called out excitedly, "I just got home! How'd you like our performance?" Utau questioned while hugging me tightly. She could get seriously clingy not to mention she has a serious brother complex but all in all she isn't that bad, plus she has a voice to make many one jealous.

"Utau," I warned and sighed when she let go and gave me a sad look, "You did an amazing job in the concert…" Ruffling her hair a bit got her to smile again, "Now I have to finish this song." I commented hoping she would get what I was saying. She made a face and walked back into the house looking back at me once more. Looking down at what I've already written on the pad I begin editing it and rewriting something.

All that was left to do now was a song name, but no matter how hard I tried to think about it before it would never come. So singing it to myself I continued to fix the simple mistakes I'd made:

"_Should I tear it all away, this life I've tried so hard to build up? (So hard to build)_

_Or should I fix the patches that have started to form?_

_Maybe I've messed up along the way (I've messed up)_

_Or Maybe I've just given up._

_But I know one thing,_

_There's something new that's caught my attention, (Caught my attention)_

_Something I wish I was, I wish I'd pretended to be. (Pretended to be) x2"_

"Maybe a drum solo and an Electric guitar solo here back to back? Hmm yea I like how that sounds," I commented to myself before I added the little note between the stanzas's before continuing.

"_I Remember, how I've dreamt of a new me! (A new me!)_

_So Maybe it's time to stop dreaming, (and pull myself together)_

_Time to wave good-bye (To the old me…)_

_And Welcome my new life…_

_But I know one thing,_

_There's something new that's caught my attention, (Caught my attention) x2_

_Something I wish I was, I wish I'd pretended to be. (Pretended to be)"_

I paused again thinking that I heard something, but I shrugged it off thinking it was probably the stray cat that sometimes came to visit me.

"_This life, like blank pages (Ready to be written on)_

_Calls out to me to stop pretending _

_Those calls mean nothing (Mean nothing to me)_

_So like I always do, I mess up yet another Façade (Yet another Façade) x2_

_But I know one thing,_

_There's something new that's caught my attention, (Caught my attention)_

_Something I wish I was, I wish I'd pretended to be (Pretended to be) x2_

_You wouldn't believe what I go through (Go through)_

_You wouldn't believe what I've wished for (Wished for)_

_I wish I pretended to be me_

_(I really do wish that I'd pretended to be me!)_

"I like it," I stopped and looked up for the third time to see a pair of bright yellow eyes staring right back at me.

"Thanks Amu," I replied of course I wouldn't admit that she scared me, "I just can't think of a name."

"Identity Thief," She said simply while looking over the pad and pointing at the last Stanza, "You should take out all the other instrument parts, so people can just hear you and your guitar solo, you have a good voice." I nodded and for once actually took someone else's advice. She was right, it did sound better that way.

"Your early, practice doesn't start for about another 20 minutes." I commented,"Besides have you ever tried to be a lyricist? You make good points."

"I helped Utau with some instrumental parts and all but that was about it…" Amu replied while fixing the hat back on her head.

"Maybe you could help me out a little bit more then..."

Amu helped me make the sheet music for all the instruments in our band, including figuring if they should be sharps or flats, or just plan naturals. Thanks to her we managed to finish in twenty minutes and head into my sound proof basement to start setting up and waiting for everyone else to arrive.

After everyone arrived I decided it would be a good idea to introduce Amu to everyone in her new band. "Alright this is Yoru our base guitarist he's 18, same age as me." I said while pointing to my best friend and pretty much my look alike. "This is Erik, our 2nd guitarist." I continued while pointing to the next person in line, 5'7, brown eyes and light blond hair. "Andrew, our 2nd vocalist and 1st electric guitar player and last but not least me." I finished. "I'm Ikuto the lead guitarist, vocalist, and lyricist."

"Nice to meet 'cha" Amu commented while smiling around a bubble she made before popping it.

"Guys this is Amu, our drummer and our 2nd lyricist." I introduced her again just to be sure everyone was acquainted.

"Hey babe!" Yoru said while winking.

"Awesome." Erik said.

"Nice to meet 'cha too!" Andrew mimicked while pretending to blow a bubble and pop it.

"You know I'm still surprised that we didn't go with the name I picked for the band," Yoru purposefully mentioned, practically setting up the bait and waiting for Amu to take it. She did.

"Which was?"

"The Pussy Patrol." There are things I even know not to say to a girl but I still found that pretty funny and couldn't help but laugh and to my amazement Amu was laughing herself. "Wow I think I like her, she's not like other girls."

"Yea I still wanted Menacing Meows as our band name." Andrew commented while still laughing at Yoru's earlier outburst. I Noticed Amu look over Andrew then smile, I had to admit that he wasn't bad looking, about 5'6, green eyes and short black hair. No homo are anything.

"Dude definitely not, we should have gone with Frenzy of Fur!" Erik commented while nodding his head like he knew what was best.

"Actually." Amu almost whispered, making all of us get quiet so we could here her, "Scratch&Sniff, yea I like that."

"ANYWAY..." I barged in before anyone else could say anything or even worse comment, "Lets get practice started, hey Amu can you pass out the…" I trailed off when I finally noticed that she was wearing a skirt, "… Are you going to be able to play in that?"

"Oh this, yea don't worry about it." Before I could say anything else I watched wide eyed as she pulled down her skirt and stepped out of it. All the other guys followed my reaction and even turned red, but sighed when they noticed she had shorts under. "So what did you need me to do?"

"Uhm Amu do me a favor…" I managed to choke out, "Don't do that again and I need you to pass out the music sheets we worked on earlier."

"Did you record it so we could watch?" Yoru called while smiling widely.

"Haha! To bad it wasn't like that." I commented lightly while punching his arm, "Now get your head out of the gutter."

"Damn no porn?" hahaha, not even gunna dignify that one with a response; laughing is fine but definitely no response to that.

After a few run throughs and corrections, I'd say we had it pretty much down, not perfect but close enough for today.

"Andrew and Amu, I want to hear your Solo's again," I said as I retuned my guitar for about the fifth time, I probably need new strings or a pick…or both. We all listened quietly before I cut them off,

"Andrew try D then F instead of G then A, and Amu, maybe a little less bass peddle?"

"Symbol." Amu corrected me and again I figured out she was right, maybe she was better then I thought.

"Let's do Identity Thief from the beginning, and go through no stops one last time," I called while placing the Guitar strap back over my head.

"Alright, 1 2 a 1 2 3 4!" Amu counted us off and started off with the bass.

It might not just be me but I think all the boys have started to fall for her, and it's only been the first practice…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In practically under a week I managed, along with Yoru's help, to score us a gig in this café about thirty miles away. Since it was the start of summer for us anyway it wouldn't be that big of a problem to get there and back on a Thursday morning, but there would be a problem. Getting up early. So setting my alarm clock to go off at five in the morning I was ready to.

Okay so I lied…there was no way I was going to get up at five in the morning without some serious issues. Slamming the off button on my alarm clock and rolling back over plus placing the pillow over my head, I almost fell back asleep, until I remembered I had to pick up everyone else in the band. Well more like wake everyone else up.

Struggling out of bed and pulling the first things I could reach out of my closet, black jeans, white t-shirt and orange plaid sweatshirt, I headed to the bathroom sluggishly, slamming the door behind me, hoping to wake someone else up in the house so they could suffer along with me this early in the morning. Five minutes later I was out and downstairs calling Yoru, Andrew, and Erik to make sure they had dragged there ass's out of bed and were at least by now packing there instruments.

Last but not least I had to text Amu and get her address since she was pretty new to the band I had no clue where her house was. After all that was done, I grabbed a double chocolate chip muffin off the counter and my guitar case from under the coffee table and went on a search for my guitar to place it in the case so I could get going. First stop was Yoru's house.

Yawning widely and grabbing my keys from the key hook on the back of the garage door, I left without a word, if anyone needed me I had my cell phone, assuming it doesn't die in the middle of the day. Seeing my Mercedes Benz made my day just slightly better, but at the same time I eyed the back seats, there could possibly be enough room and if there want, the guys could sit on one another's laps. Unlocking my car and pulling open the driver's side door, which opens vertically instead of horizontally like most cars, I climbed in and started the engine, not to mention backing out of the garage.

Yoru was sitting at the bottom of his driveway and got up lazily when he saw my car round the corner. Pulling to a stop at the edge of his drive and flinging open the back door I could have laughed at his expression if I wasn't wearing the same one. Just like me he looked like he dressed in the dark, plain jeans and a bright red t-shirt.

"Since when do Mercedes have back seats?" Yoru asked while climbing in and placing is bass guitar between his legs.

"Since my dad got it costume made…" I said back while yawning, "Got everything?"

"Yea," Yoru mumbled back, "You can't really call it a Mercedes now…" Ignoring that comment I told him to close the back door so we could go get Erik and Andrew next.

Like usual Andrew just barely managed to walk out the door with his electric guitar in check and his pants on, but he managed it. Just like Yoru he did a double take of my Mercedes.

"What's with the backseats?" Andrew commented while opening the door and climbing in next to Yoru, also placing his instrument between his legs so it would fall.

"I asked the exact same thing…" Yoru said while yawning again, "Apparently it's a mutant in the Mercedes world.

"If it's bugging you guys all that much, you can walk…" I shot sourly while watching Erik appear on the other side of the car and climb in.

"What's with…?" I rudely cut him off with an irritated sigh.

"One more commented about the back seats and you'll be walking." I grumbled while turning the radio on to make sure I didn't hear any more comments about my car. Hopefully Amu wouldn't be such a pain in my ass.

Amu was on her porch leaning against the railing and playing around lazily with her phone, like us she looked tired but better put together then all of us put together. Midnight blue shorts that stopped about mid thigh, a white shirt that had a wide top to show her shoulders and short sleeves. Around her neck was a necklace with a drum set and "Drummer girl" written in cursive under it, her hair was pinned up in a pretty cute looking bun on the side of her head by her drum sticks.

"Awesome a Mercedes with backseats," Amu commented about my car while opening the door to the passenger side and climbing in, shutting it with a thud behind her. "Never thought I'd see another one."

"What do you mean by another one? Isn't it already a freak?" Yoru commented while Andrew and Erik looked Amu over smiling widely.

"Eh my Aunt sorta has one like this…cept its Midnight blue. And…" She hesitated, "yea that's about the only difference." Turning around to wave to the boys in the back she turned to me and pointed toward the stereo, "mind if I change it?"

"Not at all," I said while pulling out her driveway and exiting her street and heading toward the interstate highway. Soon Lost in you by Three Days Grace was playing and Amu had rolled down her window to feel the breeze.

"If anyone has to have dibs on Amu, I totally call them!" Erik's voice came from the back. Boy was he an idiot.

"You'd be lucky if I'd even consider you," Amu said while staring at her cell phone before flipping it up and responding to a text message.

"Ouch!"

"You'll live; it was just a hit to your self esteem." Amu continued while smiling slightly and turning her face toward the window and letting the wind mess with her hair.

"Double ouch, gees!"

"Since she's obviously rejected you already, maybe I'll give it a shot," Andrew said, "Hey Amu can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't say something stupid Andrew." I warned while turning an exit and pointing toward my guitar, "Hold that for me Amu."

"I'm not!" He said while shooting me a funny face he didn't think I saw before directing his attention back to her, "If you ever get something you don't like…can I have it?"

"Yea sure why not, after I've used it a bit and it's not in very good shape."

"Wow, your mean~ ilikethaaat!" this got a giggle out of her before she turned to me.

"You have no input?"

"Nope I've had to deal with their stupidity since elementary school, their all yours." I expected to hear yelling come from Erik and Andrew but instead I heard a smacking sound and two muffled "OWS"

"Stop yelling," Yoru's muttered while turning his back to them and facing the window, "So annoying…"

After a good hour and thirty minute ride we arrived at the Spirit Café, the place we planned to play our new single, and hopefully get some recognition for it. Everyone piled out of the car slowly, and stretched, then reached back to get their instruments. Well all accept Amu who didn't have to worry about carrying an instrument since they already have an old drum set here.

Looking around I noticed it was pretty crowded this early in the morning. I was about to head toward the door when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Geez, everyone's so tall!" Amu sighed grumpily while still holding onto my hand, "Sorry but I have no clue where you guys go,"

"You can hold my hand!" Andrew called,

"No thanks I have no clue where that's been," I thought it was funny how she could insult those two and still seem nice about it, she smiled at them to show she was kidding and they'd instantly brighten up.

"I just washed mine!" Erik called,

"Uhm, I already have Ikuto's hand!" She replied while pointing to our hands and then dragging me behind her and letting go when we made It to the door. "They never get bored of picking on me…"

"You guys must be Gone-a-Stray?" a young women asked once we were all inside I just nodded, "Just in time you guys should set up and get ready to play, your on in 10." Wow looks like we made it just in time.

Applause instantly sounded after we finished our last note, "That was our new song Identity Thief." After we managed to get out of the Café (Without doing more then one interview, and agreeing that it was alright to have our song broadcasted on the air), I realized that it was only an hour or two after noon.

"Lets head back to my house and relax how bout it?"

"Sure why not,"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Kay by me."

"I'm game!"

"Then it settled" I called while climbing back into the car, and started the engine after everyone else had got in also. Amu, like she did on the way down here, played with the radio until she heard us performing "Identity thief,"

"That was fast," She said while listening to the last few minutes of it. "Thought it would have been at least a week before they got it around, guess not." We all got quiet when the radio announcer started to talk.

_"That was the Gone-a-Strays first single 'Identity Thief!" _He said before continuing, _"You wouldn't believe it but the vocalist is related to the Vocalist Utau of PUNKaLICIOUS. Those siblings really have talent, not to mention finding amazing people to start bands with. For all those wondering what ever happened to Hinamori Amu after leaving PUNKaLICIOUS, well she joined Gone-a-Stray and is currently working along with Ikuto, plus the other members of the band, Erik, Andrew and Yoru!"_ This got smiles from everyone in the car,

_"This new band seems promising, so continue to listen to our station and we'll update you on new songs they come up with, not to mention future concerts or small performances."_

Looks like a made a mistake, I think NOW is when we hit it big, time to start putting our plan to become number one in the world into action.

"This is promising," I said and everyone seemed to silently agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_You just keep wishing (Not your Hero)_

_You hoped and you prayed_

_But baby, I just can't be your Hero_

_Your knight in shining armor (No Armor)_

_(Not Your Hero Baby)_

_Used like a Shield against gun-point (Gun-point)_

_A sword against Words_

_You say too much (Yet do to little)_

_You expect too much (Not your Hero)_

_But baby I'm not your toy prince_

_(Not your soldier)_

_I don't slay dragons and I don't fight (Long nights)_

_I'm not your toy doll, _

_(Your stress-reliever)_

_Meant for the role of 'Hero'_

_(Not your Hero, Baby)_

_Your World is deep (in hallucinations)_

_Monsters may be found_

_But I'm not (Your Hero)_

_But baby I can't_

_You're Knight in shinning armor (I'm not)_

_Baby I'm not your Hero!_

"_That was the Demo of: __Not Your Hero! __By Gone-a-Stray! We couldn't manage to get our hands on the real version but this is just as good, and there have also been rumors that this new band has signed a record deal with an also new company on the street: EasterTrends. Not to mention there have also been rumors about a Possible CD Gone-a-Stray could be working on..."_

The Radio was turned off by Yoru before we could hear anything else more about all these "possible rumors" Which in fact aren't rumors at all. Every single one of those were true, cept for the CD, were still debating on that.

"Well there goes all of our secrets" Yoru commented while setting back down on the couch at the far wall of the basement.

"They weren't gunna stay hidden forever," Amu said, while continuing to paint her nails black, "Sides you did a good job of making sure they only got the Demo of Not your hero, oh and can someone help me?" She finished while looking around at the boys and sighing when they pretended to be doing something else.

"I'll help," I sighed, besides it wasn't really something new to me, Utau used to make me paint her nails before her concerts or just for fun. I got looks from Andrew and Erik but Yoru didn't seem to be paying that much attention.

"Thanks~" Amu said happily while smiling and handing the black nail polish to her so I could finish the hand she was currently working on.

"Welcome…" For some reason I couldn't look away from her smile, but I shook my head and started to paint her ring finger. What was wrong with me?

"Looks at that," Andrews's voice floated from across the room, "I didn't know you could do that Ikuto."

"That just proves I can depend on him," Amu shot back while childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is this fine?" I asked Amu after I painted her hand, "Or should I go over it again?"

"Could you go over it again…" she replied while studying her nails closely, "Wow no wonder Utau asks you to do her nails." In no time flat I had finished the second coat and had taken a seat next to Yoru.

"Damn..." I muttered after I realized I'd left my pen at the table Amu was sitting on, now doing pink stripes across all her fingers. "Hey Amu could you throw that Pen to me?" I almost expected her to give me a look of disgust and say 'uuhhh, my nails, duuuh!' but she picked it up and threw it, so it landed right next to me with a plopping noise.

"Working on new songs for the Album?" Yoru commented while pulling his ear piece out and looking at what I'd written so far.

"Yea well that's what I'm attempting." I said under my breath was staring at Amu again; it would be great if she would finish quickly and help me out with this. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked already frustrated with not knowing what to do with the song I'd already started on.

"Editing Not Your Hero, I was thinking that it sounded like the electric guitar was louder then the other instruments…and of course your out of tune guitar..."

"Which I'm going to fix..." I added in, which got me a look from him that pretty much had what was running through my mind expressed in them.

"IKKKUUUUTOOOOO!" really now of all times? My sister came skidding into the room and sat down between me and Yoru, forcing him at the other end of the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing just hanging out Utau." I sighed and moved over when she wrapped her arms around my waist and moved closer. Apparently that didn't do much so I just ignored it and stared back at the song I was working on. Next thing I new I felt someone lean against the back of my side of the couch and look over my shoulder.

"Hey Amu," Utau said cheerily while moving even closer to me. "Your nails are cute..."

"Thanks your brother helped me with them" She shouldn't have told her that! Utau turned her violet eyes on me and they narrowed suspiciously which made me sigh again.

"Hey Utau, cane you move over so Amu can help me with this?" I said as nicely as I could, there was no need for her to be getting all 'protective' it's not like I in love with Amu or anything.

"I could help you with it!"

"No you couldn't, you're not in our band and side's we're rivals," She pouted but scooted down so Amu could take a seat next to me. Jumping over the back she landed gracefully next to me and continued to look over my shoulder.

"Are those supposed to be name suggestions?" She pointed at a list all the way at the bottom, "Oh, for the album maybe…wait that looks like Erik's and Andrew's handwriting."

"It is, they were having a little to much fun," I commented while turning the page. Just as I expected Andrew and Erik came right over when they heard Amu call my name. They sat down on the couch pushing Utau even farther from me and closer to Yoru. With a defeated sigh she got up and glared at Amu who of course didn't notice, before disappearing upstairs. Great, another thing for me to have to worry about.

"You know even I have to admit your nails do look nice," Andrew and Erik commented on her nails. Since everyone kept bringing there attention to her nails I couldn't help but look myself. Black base, pink stripes and in the corner of every nail was a cats head in white, yea it was pretty Cute.

"Thanks." Amu paused and moved closer to me with out noticing, to give them more room on the couch, "You know this might sound weird and all, but a love song wouldn't be so bad on the album." She said thoughtfully. I nodded, I'd already thought about that, but I never was interested in a girl so it would sound like it had no emotion.

"Thought of that..." I said voicing my thoughts. She just nodded before turning to Yoru.

"Yoru, would you mind handing me Ikuto's guitar?" She asked and waited till it was passed to her. "Thanks." She said again while slipping my strap over her head and strumming a scale to get it as close to in tune as possible. "This isn't going to sound the best, since this isn't a drum set but work with me."

"Wow so you can also play the guitar?" She didn't reply she just strummed a few cords before a slow melody was drifting around the room, soon she was singing to it.

"_Just a simple Note rings loudly,_

_But your heart beat is my whole melody (My whole melody)_

_The song I love to hum too,_

_The Symphony I wish to be apart of (Apart of)!"_

She stopped and I just realized I was staring at her, but I couldn't help it, I liked to listen to her voice. Before I could think something else music lyrics started to flow through my head.

"Or something like that…" Amu said while pulling the guitar strap back over her head and leaning over me to set it against the couch.

"You know…that helped me think of something" I commented while smiling slightly. I was the type of person who didn't like to smile but I thought this would be a good chance to do that.

"Wow Amu, you can sing!" Andrew commented while eyeing Yoru who had pulled out his earpiece again to listen to what she was singing.

"Thanks but, that was part of an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me."

While everyone was chattering animatedly I grabbed my guitar and started to play the same melody that Amu had been playing lately. I take back what I said about not meeting a girl before who's caught my attention.

I think I've found my inspiration for the next song I've just started to think of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After staying up all night trying to fit together the song lyrics till they sounded right, I could finally admit that the song turned out better then I thought. Stretching and climbing out of bed slowly while yawning I was about to call everyone for a band practice until I saw the date on the calendar, July 4th. Shaking my head and heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth and everything else, I had an idea.

Just like every year my family was hosting a party on this day. Every…year, not to mention my father also came home on this day to spend it with the family he barely gets to see now a days. So maybe, just maybe, I could convince them to allow my band, not including Yoru since he always comes, to come to the party. Since I'd just thought of this and not given my parents a few days in advance to prepare I was going to have to beg, something I hated to do.

Making it downstairs I found Aruto seated at the table with Souko right across from him. Great two birds with one stone, so grabbing the last double chocolate chip muffin from the counter I sat in the chair closest to Aruto.

"Morning Ikuto." My mom said to me while smiling brightly at me before looking down at the list she had sitting in front of her. "Your friends are going to come right?" This caught me by surprise.

"Wait you mean people other then Yoru?"

"Yes Ikuto who else would I be talking about?" She had a good point, "So are they going to be here?" I thought about that for a moment before remembering that Erik and Andrew we're both out of town visiting family or hosting a party, either one, I couldn't really remember which one.

"Yea cept for Andrew and Erik, so just Amu and Yoru." I said while biting into my muffin. She nodded her approval with a smile before getting up from the table.

"Well time to start cooking then!" And time for me to ask Amu and remind Yoru what time it starts.

Sitting on the front step of my porch, I was surprised to see Amu get out of Yoru's car, but at least they could make it.

"Thanks for the Invite," Amu said while holding up a plastic bag, "I brought Sparklers!" That made me want to laugh.

"Guess you haven't realized that you're getting to old for those." I commented, and smirked when she blushed. Her blush was cute, guess I was going to have to start teasing her more.

"I don't think so, so I guess I don't have to share any with you then," She said while smiling and making her way around me and into the house. Yoru was right behind her grinning slightly.

"What was that about?" He asked while holding out a cake platter, "Oh this is also from Amu, an Angel food Cake; she left it in my car." I took that from him and almost laughed, again he always did the same thing last year.

"Nothing just felt like messing with her, and where's your gift?"

"My presence of course," He stated sarcastically while also handing me a plastic bag, "Fireworks, what else."

"Yea what else..."

Dropping off the bag of fireworks in the backyard, with our small collection of fireworks, along with placing Amu's cake on the huge table placed in the middle of the yard. Yawning and looking around I was surprised to see Amu talking with my parents and Yoru listening to Utau's ranting, he must be humoring her.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Souko's voice drifted toward me, along with a laugh from her, probably directed at Amu's face reaction.

"No trust me I don't want to mess it up..." I looked over and saw her blushing while shaking her head. Mom must be trying to get her to try and make something.

"Yea she can't cook for her life," I commented while walking by, causing Amu to blush even more and earning myself a smack on the back of the head from Souko. "Ow..."

"Watch it." She warned while turning back to Amu. "You sure you don't want to try? I'll help you!"

Before long all the food was done and placed on the same table I put the cake she brought. Just like every year, my parents made more food then they had too, to hopefully get away with forcing some of it away with the guests.

After everyone picked what they wanted from the all you can eat table, they took a seat at the table placed on the deck that was decorated for the occasion. My parents right across from me, Utau to my left right in front of Souko, Amu to my right, right in front of Aruto and Yoru at the end of the table already shoving down his food.

"So who's this?" My dad motioned to Amu while looking at me.

"I'm Amu… nice to meet you." Amu said politely dragging his attention to her and smiling when she knew she had it. Cunning.

"Well it's nice to meet you finally, so you've joined Ikutos band, what instrument?"

"The Drums," that got a surprised look from my father, I guess he was expecting the guitar or something.

"We'll I've been meaning to give my compliments to the drummer, you do an amazing job, how many years?"

"Thanks and 10 now," Amu said while eating a rib and managing to keep herself clean at the same time.

"Good," Aruto turned toward me and winked, "You should go out with that one." I almost choked on my drink and glanced to my left at Utau, just like I thought she was she was looking down and shooting daggers at the table. Well this is going well.

Around twenty minutes later everyone had finished eating and we're getting ready for the fireworks. Amu was lighting up a few sparklers while handing one to Utau and mom, while writing her name with it at the same time smiling widely. Guess you can never get to old for sparklers.

"Want one Ikuto?" Amu asked while coming to stand next to me, and holding out an opened pack of them to me.

"I thought you weren't going to share them with me?" I replied while taking one none the less. This didn't phase her one bit; she just held her lighted sparkler toward mine and waited for it to light up before pulling it away.

"I might have said it, but I couldn't do that," She moved over when Utau forced her way between us and wrapped one of her arms around mine, while balancing the sparkler between two of her fingers. "Hey Utau, want another one?"

"No I'm good." She said while shooting even more daggers at Amu, making her flinch and shrug it off while heading toward Yoru to ask if he wanted some also.

"What was that about Utau?" I sighed getting slightly irritated with her already. This also got me a look except with an all time different expression.

"You still don't like her right?" She asked while looking at her sparkler with a faraway expression.

"Why does it matter Utau? What if I did?" I grumbled while untangling myself from her arm and staring at the sparkler I was holding just so I wouldn't have to look at her face.

"Well…you're not allowed too!" Utau shot back at me childish, "You've never cared before if I was close to you, then she showed up! You don't play for me anymore either, and you seem like you've always got someone on your mind and I know its not me! What's wrong with me!" She continued while looking at the ground and dropping the sparkler that Amu handed her and stamping the fire out.

I watched Utau stomp off toward the house and slam the door behind her. Great even more useless shit to think about. I was about to go after her when I heard Amu's voice just a few feet away from me.

"You Make Music…" I turned around and saw her looking at the pad I'd written the song on. Cursing myself, I realized that must be what Utau was talking about. "Oh it has part of my Lullaby in it." Before long she was singing and everyone else that had stayed outside got quiet to listen, to bad I couldn't leave her alone to sing that song by herself, especially since I wrote it for both of us to sing.

_(Both)_

_Just a single not rings loudly_

_But your heart beat is my whole melody_

_The song I love to hum too_

_The symphony I wish to be part of!_

_(Ikuto)_

_A cord can go on forever (Forever)_

_Just like my thoughts of you,_

_Like a record they play (they play)_

_The harmony I made for you_

_Notes and cords make lyrics (lyrics)_

_For the song that is you,_

_A soft and gentle lullaby_

_(Soft and gentle)_

_So here's a song for you (Just for you)_

_For the one that sways my heart_

_For the girl who's voice (makes me sing)_

_A song for the girl that stole my heart_

_(Amu)_

_A beat keeps a song inline (Keeps me inline)_

_But your beat pulls me in (Pulls me in)_

_And controls the rhythm of my heart_

_(Rhythm of my heart)_

_(Both)_

_Just a single note rings loudly_

_But your heart beat is my whole melody_

_The song I love to hum too_

_The symphony I wish to be part of!_

_(Amu)_

_Words bring together sentences_

_(Plus) The feelings I hide (Feelings I hide)_

_You're the words my heart will sing (My heart will sing)_

_(You're the words I sing)_

_So finally your song pieces together,_

_And reeks havoc on my heart (reeks havoc)_

_So Finally I can sing to you (sing to you)_

_The music that you make!_

When we finished I looked back toward the house and saw Utau, hanging near the deck door listening before closing it and heading back into the house.

"My melody…you wrote that around it right?" Amu asked, bringing my attention back to her. Well that would explain how she knew it would sound.

"Yea, I thought it would be a good idea to work around that..." I lied; of course I wasn't going to tell her that this song was written because she was the inspiration behind it. I might think that but she didn't need to know that. Before Amu could say something else my dad broke it.

"Wow she can sing also, what else can you do?" he asked jokingly while tousling her hair. Great to know that he liked her.

"Uhm I can sort of play the guitar..." She replied while smiling at turning away from me.

Going to stand next to Yoru I was surprised to see him picking up the sparkler that Amu had left for him.

"That girl sure is something…if she can make you interested in her." He commented while lighting his sparkler and grinning at me. There was no point in arguing he knew me to well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks after the 4th of July party, I decided that it was about time we talked to our record company about our first debut Album. Since I still wasn't sure I wanted to I had to bring the rest of the band with me to the building to help me make up my mind.

"So I'm assuming you guys are ready?" Rhythm, the head of EasterTrends asked while tossing old CD's into the trashcan before giving us an energetic smile. "So let's see what you got!" With that I motioned for Amu and Yoru to come with me to present the song names and the lyrics.

"Alright, First song is Identity Thief," I said around a sigh while watching Yoru hand him the lyrics before continuing, "Not Your Hero," this was going to take a while… Amu stepped in before I could look too bored and drop the whole thing.

"Next four songs are..: You Make Music, Sugar Coated, Puppet Master, and Alright without You." She finished while handing over a packet of the lyrics stapled together.

"Games I don't play, Grand Scheme of Things, One at a Time, and Must I Tell You, finish everything off." Yoru finished.

"Not bad at all," Rhythm commented while reading random bits and pieces of the lyrics we handed him before looking up at us again, "Any ideas for an Album name?" I was about to tell them the name suggestions before Erik beat me to the punch.

"Tail of Toms!" Erik chimed in before coming to stand next to Yoru, and look at me to make sure he got it right, I nodded, right on point for once.

"Nice!" Maybe be I should have waited a little longer, but there was no turning back, his "Lets just do this" Attitude was starting to show, which meant that we'd be seeing more of him through out the week, perfect.

As if I couldn't be anymore right, not to sound conceited or anything but it was true, I guessed it right which meant we'd be seeing him later today for the photo shoot for the album cover. Yea that's right it's official, it's all going to happen, yay!

"That wasn't all to bad," Andrew commented while hopping up the steps to the EasterTrends building and holding it open for Amu.

"Yea well that's because you didn't have to say anything," Amu replied while entering the building before continuing, "Besides I can't stand photo shoots, they take forever when you don't get it right the first time."

"Please it can't be all that bad!" Erik practically sang while throwing himself into the building behind Amu and Andrew leaving Yoru and I to be the last to enter, shutting the door behind us and making it to the elevator, "I love getting my picture taken!"

"Talk for yourself."

Before long we were leaving the elevator and standing around the door to the recording studio debating on going in before Amu gave a sigh and smiled while pushing me toward the door.

"You're the band leader right? So you should lead us into the room…" Far enough I guess, yanking open the doors I winced immediately when I noticed the costumes picked out, not that they were bad or anything just…

"Finally!" Rhythm Sighed when he noticed we had walked in and were standing rather awkwardly near the door. "Let me introduce you to your photographer, everyone this is Miki." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sitting in the middle of the room was girl, so I think, with short blue hair bright blue eyes but that wasn't the reason I couldn't believe she was good enough to be the photographer, it was her clothes that threw me off slightly. It's your regular boyish outfit, long white sleeved shirt, blue shorts, but they had paint stains all over them, different colors, some still wet and others old and dry.

"Hey…" Miki said waving a hand that had a pencil positioned in it; she didn't even look up from her sketch book to see who she was greeting. This was gong to be fun.

"Miki!" Amu called happily while practically throwing herself at Miki, causing her to look up.

"Well, look who we have here," Miki replied while smiling slightly and looking past Amu's shoulder to stare at the rest of us. "Happy to finally meet you guys." She continued while showing her sketch book first to Amu then turning it around so we could see. Never mind I take back what I said about her in the first place.

She perfectly sketched the band, wearing the costumes. I think I could live with this…

Before long we had our costumes on along with props, bathing suits and everything. I was given midnight blue trunks with a yellow outline of a cats head, colored in completely. That seemed to be our ban logo. Yoru was in yellow trunks with a white cats head, Andrew in White trunks with a midnight blue cats head, and Erik in red trunks with a pink cats head. Now that just left Amu…

As if right on cue she walked back into the room in a black bikini with a yellow cat head on the right side of her Bikini top. Here hair was in pigtails on either side of her head and like always her "Drummer Girl" necklace was on. Amu paused by the door before leaning over and picking up a giant pink and black beach ball that said "Kiss the Drummer".

"This is the beach ball you were talking about right?" Amu called over to Miki, who nodded.

"Wait crap I forgot something!" Miki muttered while running out of the room before coming back with four ties and handing them to us (Amu Already had on her pink, black and white checkered tie), the colors matched the Cat insignia on our trunks. "Now we're ready!"

I had to admit the picture turned out right, I didn't mind it being the Album cover so much anymore. Amu was placed a few feet away from us, sitting in a lounge chair staring at the beach ball sitting in between her legs blushing. The rest of us, the guys of course, where staring at her like…well guys would any cute/hot girl. Andrew and Erik were posed as if they were in an argument over her while Yoru was whistling and lastly myself was in front of the rest of them with my tie blowing in the wind.

Before I handed it back to Miki I noticed coming off my tie was "Tail of Toms." Not bad at all.

"What do you guys think?" Miki asked after I had handed her back the picture.

"I like it." I replied simply, I mean I really did like it, didn't turn out bad at all.

"Well that's good to hear Ikuto," Rhythm said while coming to stand next to Miki, "Since your Album will be released at the end of this month!"

All that was left to do after this was just to relax, but since it seemed that Yoru, Erik, and Andrew were busy it was just me and Amu. Before I could ask what she wanted to do she started to say something.

"After that…I kind of want to go to the beach" Amu said while digging through the bag she brought, "Besides I still have the bathing suit, we used during the photo shoot…so what do you say?" She pretty much read my mind, except I didn't want to go for the same reason she wanted to go.

"That's fine with me," I said while digging my keys out of my pockets and heading toward the elevator. "Since it's still early in the afternoon it's going to be crowded…"

"Please like that's ever stopped me before." Amu laughed while hitting the down button for the elevator before I did.

"Figured it wouldn't have."

Pulling into a park not far from the beach, I stepped out of the car, my back to it and everything so Amu could change quickly. I never got girls, why change in the car when there's a changing room not to far from the parking lot? Before I could think about it anymore I heard the car door slam and Amu was right next to me.

"Don't you look comfortable..." She commented while noticing I still had my "Gone-a-Stray" t-shirt on.

"Yea I sure am," I shot back; I could tell I was smirking so I turned away from her and started toward the beach. I could hear her behind me and without thinking about it reached behind me and grabbed her hand pulling her next to me. "Shit," I mumbled to myself while letting go of her hand, "Don't walk behind me." I covered lamely.

"Kay," Next think I know there's a beach ball smacking me in the face, "Oops sorry it slipped." Amu giggled while picking the beach ball back up.

"I dare you to do that one more time," I said while leaning toward her, making her blush lightly.

"And what happens when if I do..?"

"You really want to know that badly?"

"…Not really…." I was about to admit smugly that I knew she was going to say that before she squealed and backed up into me grabbing my arm. "The waters cooold!" Well that would explain the squeal.

"You're so childish…" I couldn't help but laugh at her, her facial expression was hilarious, of course that made her blush her even more.

"I'm NOT childish!" Amu practically screamed while hitting my arm.

"No need to hit you know." I said laughing even more, this girl sure is something.

"Well look who we have here…" Both Amu and I turned around to see a Camera pointed in our direction. "Since it seems like I have your attention now, I'll introduce myself, I'm Lulu, a reporter from big fame news." A blond with blue eyes said while shaking her camera to make a point of that. "And it seems I have my latest Story: "Ikuto the lead singer of the new band Gone-a-Stray and the Former Drummer of PUNKaLICIOUS seem to be up to something more then making music."

What an interesting way to end a VERY interesting day…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's only been a few days since Amu and I got threatened by the low level reporter, Lulu I think her name was. Since then we've been checking the news constantly, even newspapers we've become so desperate, well more like I should say the other members of the band have become desperate.

"Haha, I can't believe she thought you guys are actually dating!" Erik commented while picking up the shoe that Andrew threw at him earlier.

"Yea I know! We all know Amu would rather be with me." Andrew replied while ducking as Erik threw it back.

"If that breaks anything in my basement, I'll make you guys even more unattractive." I called over to them while catching the shoe and tossing it back.

"Heh, well we'd still be prettier then you Ikuto." Andrew and Erik both shot back at the same time. Yea super original.

"Way to be "honest" captain conceited and his sidekick self-centered!" Amu butted in while taking a seat next to Yoru on the couch and directing him to turn on the News.

"I'm totally captain conceited!" Andrew called while pulling his shoe back on.

"Damn that leaves me with being a sidekick…" Erik sighed.

"Shut up dumb and dumber..." Yoru shouted while turning up the volume. Taking a seat on the other side of Amu I had to admit nothing relatively new or interesting caught my attention. Just the usual, lost kid found, new missing case, etc.

"Guess that means still nothing on that little article." Amu sighed relieved while turning to smile at me. I could only nod and turn away. I just don't feel like thinking about her smile at the moment, there are more important things to think about right?

"What's the matter… afraid you might actually start falling for me?" I couldn't help it; it slipped out on its own. I smirked when she started to blush but other then that she didn't make a response.

Since everyone was feeling lazy and what not, we all decided to take a band outing together, to also eliminate the chance of another little surprise happening. Fat chance of that. Since Amu seemed to be in the best mood out of all of us, we let her pick where we're heading.

"There's this Café that me and Rima used to go to all the time a couple of blocks from here." And that's exactly where we seem to heading to now.

"Hey Amu you'll let me hold your hand right?" Andrew commented while taking one of her hands anyway.

"Dude, that's not right, you need to get her permission first!" Erik barked at Andrew while still taking her other free hand.

"Yea because I don't mind if you just take my hands anyway." Amu replied, but she didn't look like she was going to yank her hands away from them. "You guys are just like little kids…"

"I don't think that was a compliment…" Andrew stated. Well isn't he smart? This just left me and Yoru, like always, to walk behind the three of them and talk idly about whatever came to mind.

"Jealous?" What the hell was he talking about?

"What's there to be jealous of?" I asked back around a yawn, best way to get rid of a useless question, yup just ask another question and they drop it quickly.

"Don't play stupid," Yoru shot back smiling at me slightly while gesturing in front of us at Erik and Andrew on either side of her holding her hands.

"I repeat what's there to be jealous of? Damn..."

"Calm down, no need to get cranky now." Yoru replied yet again with a chuckle this time. Yea I need to pick better friends from now on out. "But really, I wouldn't blame you if you were…" What's up with him anyway, he's starting to sound like my parents.

"I'm not going to keep repeating myself so are you going to drop it or not?" all I got was a shrug, but he was smiling.

"And here we are!" Amu's voice pulled me out of wanting to ask Yoru what the hell was he up too. She held open the door and shoed the rest of us in. it's was nothing that I expected, normally in Café's the walls would be a light color to help bring in the light, but behind the counter the wall was painted completely black with a menu in dark purple nailed to it.

"Totally not what I expected…" Yoru voiced my thoughts but paused when he noticed that Amu wasn't paying attention and instead singing to the song that was playing. Once Upon a Lie by The sunstreak I think it was.

"_Save me~~! You're the only one who cared~ to embrace me! I don't want to start all over again…Cause I wanna touch you…. I need your skin tonight..."_ Amu sang before turning back to Yoru and smiling, "Yea that's what most people think." She replied while gesturing for us to sit down while she ordered us all something.

Before long she was back and seated across from me, the last person on Erik's and Andrew's row.

"This place isn't actually all that bad…" Yoru yet again spoke my thoughts. Amu was again about to reply to what he'd said before a girl who looked familiar come over and took her hand dragging her toward the other side of the room talking hurriedly.

"Amu, you have to do a cover of Regretfully Yours by The Sunstreak!" She exclaimed while watching Amu make herself comfortable on the stool behind an electric blue drum set. "Oh let me get you drum sticks!"

"Haha no need Ran, you already know I always carry around my own…" She then turned toward the rest of us and signaled for us to come over, with a sigh we all did. "You guys already know Ran; she's the backup singer for PUNKaLICIOUS!" Amu introduced us, "And this is Yoru, Ikuto, Erik and Andrew, my new band members from Gone-a-Stray!" She continued while pointing to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you again, and you can take a seat closer if you want, everyone here loves to listen to her play the drums." Ran instructed as she walked back over the counter and began scrolling through her Ipod before the song started to play. I had to admit the beginning was simple enough to play, but it got a bit more challenging as it went along.

Amu of course didn't make it look all that hard, she even improvised every know and then…actually I remember hearing this song. Without thinking I grabbed the guitar that was positioned near the door and took the stage along with her, singing also. Of course this got me a curious look from her but she kept playing.

"_I gave you my heart and everything! But you threw it away so easily._

_You had a plan you knew what you wanted all along~ but I still believed you and inside I knew I was wrong._

_Sit there and smile and wrap his new arms all over yours~ but sooner or later you'll be kicking down my door._

_And I won't let you in!"_

Before I new it Andrew was singing along with me and Yoru had managed to grab the bass guitar and making it on the stage before we started the chorus, dragging Erik after him. What's the fun in just sitting around? Instead of Erik playing his usual instrument he played the Piano part for us. Ran looked like she was just about to explode from happiness, which was weird, it seemed like she planned this from the beginning but she couldn't have…she never knew we were coming,

"_So how can you say those words to me?_

_And act like I don't mean anything?_

_I gave you my heart and everything,_

_But you threw it away so easily!_

_I made the mistake of wondering and the damage it caused..._

_I'm suffering!_

_I wish I could change so many things but_

_All I can do is let it be!"_

After a few more verses the song was over and we all put down our instruments, and instantly applause sounded.

"Whoa never noticed anyone else in here except for us!" Erik commented while standing up from the piano near the middle of the room.

"Now that you mention it…." Yoru muttered.

"Thanks a bunch Ran~" Amu practically sang while giving her a huge hug, "You helped us become just a bit...more known." So that's what this was about.

"Hey no problem, we might not be in the same band, but we still have your back!" Ran replied while messing up Amu's hair, "Side's I've got even better news, since it seems everyone liked it so much, The Café wants to also sponsor you, meaning you guys can play gigs here when things are getting tough, or if you just want to loosen up!" She continued cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Andrew cried while turning off the Mic, this sure was a way to distract everyone form the first hand problem that's been driving us all crazy for the last few days. But in the end we are still going to have to deal with it so why not just relax when we still can.

Stretching slightly, I noticed Lulu in the back of the room, and I think she noticed me staring because she got up and headed out the door, making sure the bell didn't ring. Now what business could she possibly have out here?

Now that I think about it…Lulu's not just a reporter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just a few days to go before the CD was out and in stores. Not to mention I've been doing some serious thinking about that Lulu girl, and it turns out I was right. She wasn't just a reporter, her face did seem familiar, and it turns out that she used to be one of Utau's close friends. Well that was before all the fame business started.

Yea so I guess I should admit that I've been snooping but this girls' starting to get a little to close for comfort. Besides that, this was the day I got to relax without having to worry about anything revolving around music. Not to mention everyone in the band already had plans with the family they couldn't wiggle out of. To bad that also included Amu…

Since I couldn't really think of something time consuming enough, it was about time I took my guitar to get looked at. Won't Yoru be so happy! Making my way back up to my room I grabbed my guitar case, throwing the strap over my shoulder, and my cell phone from my bed and shoved it into my pocket. On my way out I ran into Utah who smiled widely.

"Where ya going Ikuto?" She asked while following me down the steps.

"To get my guitar checked out to see why it's always out of tune." I replied while slipping my feet into my black converse and lacing them up.

"Can I come?" Not like I wasn't expecting that or anything but I was more or less hoping for some thinking time.

"Yea sure why not, we're walking since it's not that far though." I said around a yawn while yanking to door open and closing it behind her. I guess I didn't mind Utau as much as other people did but when she was happy she tended to smile and stay quiet rather then ruin the moment with useless talk…sometimes anyway.

A block and a half away my phone started to go off in my pocket, so fishing it out I was slightly surprised to see it was a text from Amu. I almost smiled when I read what she'd sent: "_Such a boring car ride, hope you don't mind me bugging you for another 3-4 hours ;)"_ I replied then slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that from?" Utau asked noticing my smile with a frown, "Was it Yoru?"

"No." I said while stopping at the entrance of the small instrument repair shop that I've been to many times in my life. Holding open the door for Utau I walked in after her making sure the door closed all the way behind me.

"Well if it isn't Ikuto," A familiar voice called from across the counter, "What brings you back here?"

"Nothing really, just want you to check out my guitar." I said while placing the case on the counter and popping it open. "It's always out of tune no matter what I do; I'm thinking it's probably the strings."

"Alright might take a while make yourselves comfortable." I nodded and turned to walk around the store when I noticed an old guitar that looked similar to mine. My phone went off again before I could ask him about it. Pulling it out I noticed it was a picture message from Amu this time. I couldn't help myself I laughed; this of course got me curious looks from Utau.

Amu had on a shirt that had a picture of a drum set on the front that said under it: "There are many tough choices a drummer has to make…." And on the back was a picture of a box of crayons and markers and that continued: "Like if we should try replacing our drumsticks with crayons or markers." Yea that shirt totally seemed like her.

"So was that your girlfriend or something? I've never heard you laugh randomly like that." The shop keeper asked while pulling out a pair of wire cutters.

"I guess you could say that…" I commented while replying to her message and putting my phone back into my pocket. "Hey Utau you wanna go somewhere while we wait?" I could tell she was getting bored. Almost immediately she brightened up.

"Yea do I get to pick?" She asked and when I nodded she grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the store.

"We'll be back in 30 minutes." I called over my shoulder before the door slammed behind me. "So where exactly are we going?"

"This instrument store I saw on the way to the repair shop! There was a really nice looking guitar that reminded me of you." Utau replied while pointing when the shop came into view. The closer we got I noticed the guitar she was talking about sitting in the display window. I didn't even get a chance to look at it to long either since Utau practically threw me into the store.

"Hey can we see that guitar over there?" She asked one of the employees, and when he got the guitar for us she handed it to me. "Play something for me like you used to."

"Alright," I sat down on one of the stools in the middle of the store and thought for a moment, "Anything you want me to play…?" I couldn't think of something, well I couldn't but I don't think Utau would like it very much.

"No just play what's ever on your mind…" I just nodded and answered my phone before playing. Before putting my phone away I, I hit the record button and placed it on the table in front of me. I began playing Amu's melody but before long another melody started to weave its way into the other notes, producing two different sounds that worked perfectly together.

Halfway through I think Utau finally started to realize where she's heard this before, but she continued to listen quietly. When I was done I hit the done button and sent it to Amu to get her opinion of it, when all I wanted her to do was say that she liked it. I placed the guitar back on the stand in the display window and Utau and I made or way back to the repair shop.

Once making back, I was glad to hear that the problem of my out of tune guitar was my strings, which he had to replace. Paying him I was pretty tired of wondering around so me and Utau parted ways, she went off with some girl in her band to go shopping while I headed for home.

I couldn't think of anything better right now then to just lay around in the basement and play around with my fixed guitar, maybe even come up with a few songs since I'm so bored. Before I could even make it into the basement my phone went off with another picture message from Amu. Opening it I was faced with four other shirts.

The first one was for Yoru, a shirt with a bass guitar that read: The bass guitar, a not so simple instrument for a very simple person. Next was for Andrew with a picture of an electric guitar plugged up to an amplifier that read: The electric guitar: A way to amplify stupid. Yea that totally suited that idiot.

The next shirt of course was for Erik, a broken down guitar was on the front that read: 2nd guitarist are the reason people listen to the 1st. and lastly was my shirt, which of course Amu nailed perfectly. On the front was a picture of guitar strings then a plus sign then drum sticks and under that read: Where would the guitarist be without the drummer…. And on the back there was a picture of the drumsticks stuck in the guitar strings that continued: I mean who else is going to royally screw up my guitar?

Yea exactly, where would this guitarist be without his drummer girl…?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I would never admit this to anyone, not even Yoru, but I was pretty happy to have everyone back. I admit I do like to do things by myself but it's still nice to have company every once in a while if you get what I'm saying.

"Wow thanks for the shirt Amu!" Andrew said while giving her a hug, "Funny how well you know me."

"Ya thanks for my shirt also." Erik chimed in, while folding it back up.

"You're very welcome you too…side's its kinda hard to miss two t-shirts that scream Erik and Andrew at me. Yea very hard."

"Haha!" We all turned to see what Yoru was laughing till we realized it was his shirt, "Wow, nice Amu, this one really does get my humor!"

"You know I do!" Amu winked then smiled widely, "Is it a good time…?"

"Hell ya lets do this it baby doll!" Yoru said and before I knew what was going on Yoru and Amu were doing some complicated handshake, which ended with them bumping hips and singing a random song.

"You walk into the room and i-i-i-I I wanna tell you but I just can't speak!" They both sang before ending in a random pose.

"Nice one" Yoru replied while high-fiving Amu.

"S-stuttering! And thanks!" Amu replied high-fiving back.

"And I thought you two couldn't get any dorkier," I replied while shaking my head, at the two of them playfully.

"You're like a bullet boy to my heart you're like a very far shooting staaar!" Amu continued while dancing her way over to me, "Muttering muttering muttering, stuttering Stuttering Stuttering!"

"Stuttering!" I finished for her while twirling her around and pushing her back in the direction Yoru was in.

"Aww no far I want a handshake with Amu!" Erik and Andrew chimed in at the same time.

"To bad that's our thing," Yoru said while sitting down on the couch, "So the CD comes out today huh?"

"Actually…" Amu said while digging through the bag that she brought all our T-shirts in and came back holding out our CD: Tail of Toms, "Bought it yesterday before they were put out for sale." She tossed it to me before continuing to dance around and sing aimlessly.

"And someone seems bored," I commented watching her dance around and sing, before placing the CD down on the table in front of Yoru. "I'm guessing this Band practice isn't going to be happening?"

"Got that right!" Amu sang, "Oh that's right, we've been asked to come and perform at the Café again, payment included, and on Friday I've got a deal to have a concert at the summer kick-off by the pool."

"Nice!" Erik said while going after Andrew with his guitar strap.

"Awesome, looks like we'll be busy this week." I commented while sitting down next to Yoru, "Just watching her right now is making me tired."

"Dance with me!"

"Dear god no, what are you high on something?" I groaned when she pulled me from the couch.

"No just extremely excited."

"For?" This was starting to tire me out and I haven't even moved yet.

"Ordered a new drum set since my other one is almost as old as how long I've been playing. Its black and pink!"

The last 15 minutes where spent with everyone, including Amu the person dancing with me, laughing at me and Amu dancing randomly while she sang random songs loudly. Not being able to take anymore I sat down again with Yoru.

"Well that was fun, and I'm out of energy." Amu said while yawning and sitting on the floor.

"About time," Yoru said while chuckling.

"So what songs are we going to perform at the summer kick off?" Andrew asked, that might have been the smartest question that's ever come from that boy's mouth.

"How about Puppet Master and Identity thief?" Erik said while smacking Andrew with his guitar strap and running for it.

"We should also do You Make Music, since there's going to be a bunch of couples there too," Amu commented.

"Just three?" I said thinking, "How about we pick out five just in case?"

"Fine slave driver," Yoru commented, "Well I'm out of suggestions."

"Did you even try to think about it." There was a pause,

"Yup just tried, my brain exploded."

"Same with mine!" Andrew called while getting Erik back. Since when did that boy have a brain?

"Since when have you had a brain?" Amu called, saying what I thought out loud.

"Since I found it under my bed." He called back sourly.

"Wow I'm surprised, I thought you kept it with your teddy bears…"

"That's my girl~" Erik cheered.

Funny how off track we get when we decided not to hold the band rehearsal we planned, but it's nice to slack of when we can, not that we don't do that enough but still. I turned on the TV to check the news to see how hot it was and as soon as they started saying the temperatures for the week everyone got quiet to listen.

_"Today its going to be a scorching 95-102 degrees, Tuesday's 90-95, Wednesday's going to cool things down at 80-85 degrees, Thursday's 81-84 and lastly Friday will be a hot day as well going up to as high as 103!"_

"We're all going to die on Friday."

"No I say we're all going to die today!"

"Quit whining…" Amu said slowly as if she was thinking, "Actually how about we go outside had have a water balloon/ water gun fight, I mean its hot enough and I have an urge to shoot Erik and Andrew…"

"Not a bad idea," Yoru commented, "As long as there are teams, and we all get to kill Erik and Andrew, I mean either way I'm good with it." They all looked at me waiting for my comment.

"I've got the water balloons so what are we all doing still sitting around here?" I said while heading upstairs, "everyone should meet back up at the park a few blocks away from here."

"Kays!" Everyone said at once and splitting up.

I was the first person there, but not before long Yoru walked over next to me carrying a huge water gun.

"Nice…" I said slowly, eyeing the one I'd brought, this was going to be dangerous. Amu was next with Andrew and Erik right behind her. They each had brought a water gun, cept for Amu who had brought two and a few water balloons.

"Haha It's the terminator of the water world." Yoru called and ducked when a water balloon came flying toward his head.

"Shuddup!" Amu called while unloading another water balloon, "There's more where this came from, sides when are we going to start?" We all turned around when we heard yelling and saw Erik and Andrew already started to shoot at one another.

"Guess that means go…" I said while trying not to laugh.

"Alright if you say so!" Next think I know I'm being strayed in the face and Yoru makes a sound that suggests he just got hit in the stomach.

"Oh it's on baby doll!" Yoru yelled while running after Amu with me right on his heels.

"You're going to get it Amu!" I called after her also. I guess me and Yoru made a temporary alliance. Before I could move two more water balloons smack me and Yoru in the stomach.

"Try if you can, and DON'T call me baby doll, alright pudding?" Amu said sarcastically. "Sides the only reason I suggested this was because I'm the queen of water wars!"

"We'll see how long that last's," Yoru said while looking at the tree a few feet in front of Amu, "Alright guys let it rip!" Next thing I know I see Erik dropping a bunch of water balloons on her and Andrew spraying her with his water gun.

"Ahh revenge is sweet." I said with a whistle, while stopping to laugh at a drenched Amu.

Before long we had started to form teams and ended up playing a game sort of like Man hunt, cept not at night and with water guns and balloons. You could never get board when Amu and Andrew from an alliance and seriously annihilate anything in site, yes including Erik, Yoru and I. I can say not to proudly that we lost the them 5 times before we demanded them to be split up.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be," Amu said while walking toward Yoru and I, "Then I want to be with Yoru and Ikuto!"

"Why do I have to be stuck with Erik?" Andrew complained.

"Because I've already called these too." Amu continued while leaning against me and pointing toward Yoru, "Sides I did say I felt like shooting you two didn't i?"

"I believe I said the same thing also," Yoru said with a wicked smile, "Since the teams are decided game start!" Andrew and Erik took off running.

"Haha you guys are dead!" Amu called after them while grabbing my hand and dragging me after her. This was going to be a very…fun day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before any of us could get ready for it, it was time for our appearance at the café that sponsors us, and we agreed to play one of our newer songs. Sugar coated has topped the charts for a good 3 weeks so far, and not to mention our album sold well.

"You know there's no other super star you know that I'll be papa, papa, paparazzi!" Amu and Yoru both sang to keep each other entertained while we walked to the café. Yoru, Andrew, Erik and I with instruments slung over our back.

"Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine," Yoru continued then did some stupid dance move with Amu who continued to sing.

"I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me!"

"Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me!"

"Papa paparazzi!" Andrew and Erik finished the last to lines and got looks from Amu and Yoru.

"You skipped like three lines!" Amu complained and started walking next to me, wrapping her arm around mine and pouting at Andrew and Erik, "Me and Yoru we're on a role too!"

"Nice guys, I guess we're going to have to start over huh Amu…" Yoru replied while laughing.

"Then I get to pick the song we all sing!" Erik commented while thinking deeply.

"Don't think to hard or that poor little brain of your will explode and who will we find to take your place..?" I called

"Aww that means you'll miss me!"

"No it means we'd have to do another audition." Yoru said while shuddering, "I don't want to go through that again."

"We're here!" Amu called while untangling her arm from mine and rushing forward to open the door for us. I hate to admit it but when she let go I felt like I lost something. Cheesy I know right? After we'd all made it inside and Amu closed the door, Ran came up to us holding a dirty rag and some kind of bottle of cleaning solution and smiled widely.

"Hey welcome back you guys, I was just cleaning off the old drum set for Amu, you guys will be on in about 20 minutes so get comfortable and you can rehearse for a bit in the back."

"Thanks Ran," I called over my shoulder while we all made our way to the back. Dropping my guitar off, I headed back to the front to see if I'd left my favorite guitar pick in the Lobby but before I could get very far I heard Lulu's and Utau's voice and I stopped dead in my tracks to see if I could hear what they were talking about.

"What do you mean you can't seem to get a good picture with Amu and Ikuto a little to close? You said it wouldn't be too hard!" Utau was whispering to Lulu, clearly getting flustered.

"You heard exactly what I said! Besides what do you want them to have trouble? I thought you loved your brother," Lulu sounded slightly confused but curious at the same time.

"I do but I don't like how close Amu and him are getting that's all~ Are you sure you didn't get a good picture when they were at the beach?" I didn't want to hear anymore, so I took a deep breath, cleared the surprised look off my face and walked forward obviously startling them both.

"Oh Hi Ikuto!" Utau said cheerfully, while playing with a piece of her hair, something she did when she was nervous about something.

"Hi," Was all I said before heading back to the car and looking for my Guitar pick, so I guess I was right when I thought Utau had something to do with this. Her jealously was starting to go a little to far and it was starting to annoy me. She better watch herself from here on out. Same with that Lulu girl. Finding my Guitar pick and making my way back to the back I sighed, I sort of wasn't ready for this gig, but I guess I'm going to have to suck it up.

"Alright we starting from the top Ikuto?" Amu asked behind an electric blue drum set and pulling her drumsticks from her back pocket.

"Yea…1 2 a 1 2 3 4!" I counted off and started off with Yoru and Andrew, Amu and Erik just hanging back playing simple cords for the moment.

_This right here's my sugar coated (Sugar coated)_

_Fairytale I want for you and I (You and I)_

Andrew echoed be perfectly on time, and I started to speed the beat up a bit, Amu and Erik's part getting more complicated with each note, I nodded to Yoru who started his solo.

_Prince Charming and the Knight in shining armor_

_Just wont do for you (For you)_

_So I guess we could play the Princes and the Frog_

_(Princess and the Frog)_

_I can never be myself…_

_Especially in my Sugar Coated Fairytale_

_Of you and me!_

Yoru backed away from the Mic and ended his Solo with a cord and Andrew stepped up to start his solo, this was going better then I thought. I waited to Echo him like he's been doing for me and Yoru so far.

_His or Her Fairytale doesn't matter to me_

_(Doesn't matter to me)_

_Cause for you baby, I'm done being an Echo_

_But the Princess and the Frog just doesn't work for me_

_(It just doesn't work for me)_

_So why don't we tryout Aladdin and I'll take you for a ride_

_(I'll take you for a ride)_

_You'll be my Whole New World…_

I stepped out of the way when Andrew stepped back and ended his solo with a wink and a loud collection of notes. Unlike the other songs, they all wrote there lines, it was the "Sugar coated" fairytale of the whole band. I Nodded to Erik and he too started his solo.

_You're the beginning of my Sugar coated fairytale_

_(You're the Beginning)_

_Baby for you I'd endure all your pains_

_&& Treat you so much better then Cinderella_

_(I'll treat you like Cinderella)_

_So How about I save you from you're Evil Step Mother_

_And The Dream that is your wish will come true_

_(I'll make it come true)_

I might not give Andrew and Erik enough credit all the time but those boys are pretty good at turning the princess songs into things that fit perfectly into song and that also have enough meaning to fit into are playing style. Now it was turn at the Mic.

_This right here's my sugar coated (Sugar coated)_

_Fairytale I want for you and I (You and I)_

_Since you're better then Cinderella_

_(Better then Cinderella)_

_How about we play Beauty and the Beast,_

_Cause because to protect you_

_(To protect you my beauty)_

_I'll even become the Beast && guard you like a wilting a flower_

I stepped away from the Mic and turned around toward everyone and smiled. "Not bad, and Amu are you sure you don't want a part?" I asked while pulling the strap back over my head and leaning against the wall.

"Yea I'm sure; I like how the guys in the band have parts that represents each of your personalities." Amu said while getting up and stretching sticking her drumsticks into her hair, forming a messy side bun. The little things she did like that I was starting to find less annoying and more cute in a way. I guess.

"You guys are on in five!" Ran's voice drifted down the hallway and I heard I loud murmur of excited voices before she continued, "By the way you guys sound awesome!"

"Thanks Ran!" Amu called before spinning toward me and smiling widely, "We're going to be booked after this! You wouldn't believe who I saw out there, people who could possibly get us bigger gigs if they take an interest in us!"

"But if we don't hit it to big from the people here, there's going to be even more at the summer kick off Tomorrow." Yoru added in, helping me calm down and not feel like everything was riding on just this performance.

"So I'm guessing that means you're all ready for this then?" I said while picking my guitar back up and slinging it over my shoulder turning to face the hallway and make my way toward the stage, "Cause I don't want to be the only one that's ready for this."

"Heh you know I'm ready for this, if you are I definitely am." Yoru said laughing at my serious expression for a bit, "Loosen up you're funnier that way..."

"I'm totally siked for this!" Amu practically screamed while running over and squeezing her way between Yoru and I and leaning against me.

"Lets do this and kick ass" Andrew added

"Well if everyone else is up for this then of course I am too." Erik sang while.

"Well then lets blow everyone's socks off and make them have to talk about us for the next year," Amu said while taking my hand and pulling me after her down the hallway while gesturing for the rest of the band to follow.

This is going to sound even cornier but I think I can do anything with this little drummer girl around…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After our little performance yesterday at the Café, I was pretty happy to say that we got a few offers for gigs that we're happening pretty much all over the country, but sadly we couldn't just accept especially since school was supposed to be starting in a few months but we told then we'd do are best to attend. If anything it was most likely going to happen.

Now today was all about the Summer Kick off festival, to celebrate the start of summer and a few other things I could never remember. Hey school gets boring and you can't blame me for tuning everything out and getting in trouble for petty things. Since we still had a few hours before we had to be at the park a few miles from my house, we all decided to hang around my house till it was time to go.

"So we've got the songs we're going to sing picked out?" I called over to Yoru and Andrew who were sitting on the couch going over one of our songs together.

"Yea it's all planned out," Andrew replied rather slowly while reading something and correcting it.

"Pretty much, hey isn't PUNKaLICIOUS also supposed to be playing?" Yoru asked while shaking his head and motioning Amu over to help prove his point on something.

"That's what I heard but who knows, probably." I said around a yawn and making my over to see what they we're all talking about or more like over.

"Amu tell Andrew that the Electric guitar was a overpowering the other instruments in this song!" Amu took an earpiece for Yoru and listening, nodding her head every now and then and drumming the beat on the back of the couch with her hands.

"Actually If anything I think it sounds good with the electric guitar overpowering the other instruments for once, and its not by much you can still here you, Ikuto, and Erik perfectly fine, you should leave it how it is." Amu concluded before continuing to drum the beat she was just listening too.

"I told you" Andrew replied calmly while nodding his approval at Amu. Was all that really worth all that…?

"Hey Guys!" Erik said rather excitedly while taking the steps three at a time and skidding to a halt at the back of the couch next to Amu, "Sorry I'm here so late, I was looking for my lucky guitar pick."

"I'm surprised you've still managed to keep that for so long," Yoru commented while stretching and standing up to go find his bass guitar, which was somewhere down here.

"Yea I was pretty sure you lost the thing a few months ago." Andrew added in like he was sure of it. Before this could get anymore random and off topic, not that there was one going at the moment, Utau came flying down the stairs and glomped my arm tightly while complaining loudly about something.

"It always happens like this!" Utau began to say crossly while clinging to my arm even tighter, "And I made sure we didn't have any plans today so we could make it!"

"Speak English Utau," Yoru said to her while picking up his bass guitar and making his way back to the couch, Amu reaching forward and plucking one of his cords and smiling in fascination. Utau noticed how I was watching Amu with a smile on my face and tugged on my arm to reclaim my attention.

"What are you talking about Utau?" I asked. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know but since it was bugging her so much, I thought I should ask to make her feel better and see what I could do about it.

"Apparently, you're band took PUNKKaLICIOUS' spot at the Summer Festival! And I gave up a lot to attend that!" Utau said after taking a deep breath. Well I definitely wasn't expecting that…

"I have an Idea…" Amu said thoughtfully while smiling, "And I think it'll help both of our popularity."

After making it to the park before the audience and the other people attending could, we talked to the supervisor of the event and Amu explained what she'd came up with back at my house to fix the problem. It didn't surprise any of us, except Utau, that he agreed so readily without having to be begged or bribed. Yea Amu was pretty good at problem solving also.

"Since we're going to do this, why don't we make things interesting," Temari, the new drummer for PUNKaLICIOUS, proposed to Amu. That got Amu to smile mischievously and nod like she knew where this is going, when of course the rest of us didn't.

"You want to do a battle of the bands don't you?" Amu commented.

"No actually, I wanna challenge you to a drum off, I want to see if you're as good as everybody thinks." Temari replied while smiling so widely that it had to hurt. Amu looked slightly surprised but soon she was smiling widely.

"Alright with me, but when you get beaten by me, I have the right to say I told you so, plus you have to do a song on the stage in front of everyone."

"Same to you" Before the rest of us could have a say in this they shook hands and parted quickly, Amu smiling and Temari looking slightly nervous. There was a tense moment before everyone started laughing.

"Well now that that's over we've decided on the song we're singing right?" I asked Utah and nodding.

"Yea, we'll be even better then the first time we preformed," She replied while smiling.

"Alright you guys are on in five!" That was our cue to start setting up the stage and trying to figure out how this was going to play out. Before long the stage was set up, in a rather unique way. The mic's for me and Utau in the front the stage, mine on the left hers on the right and behind those we're the ones for our back up's Andrew and Ran. Then it was our second guitarist, bass guitarist and last but not least are our drummers.

Slipping my guitar over my head and arranging it on my shoulder comfortably I took a seat on the stool place by my Mic. It was time to get the Summer Kick off started and we were the entertainment for the day, talk about exciting and tiring.

"Welcome to this years Summer Kick off!" Rhythm announced into the Mic and smiled when he had everyone's attention. "This year, we're trying something different; instead of one band we're having a collaboration between the bands Gone-a-Stray and PUNKaLICIOUS, let's cheer them on as they sing one of the most unique pieces this band has shared, Angels Never Fly!" The crowd cheered in excitement. Amu and Temari counted us off and we begin like we did the day we played with them at there concert.

_(Ikuto && Utau)_

_They always said that the Sky was a breeding ground_

_(Breeding Ground for…)_

_The things that weren't supposed to be_

_(Weren't supposed to be)_

_But we just realized that they lied,_

_Because Angels Never Fly_

_(Angels Never Fly...)_

_(Ikuto)_

_I lie here, staring at nothing in focus_

_(Nothing's in focus)_

_If Angels Never Fly,_

_Then maybe my Angels right here with me_

_(Right here with me)_

_With hair as blond as sunshine_

_And a smile as reckless as_

_(As reckless as)_

_Wild flowers…_

_(Utau)_

_Tell me it's not true_

_(it's not true)_

_That Angels Never Fly…!_

_Tell me that my Angel_

_(My angel with)_

_Hair as dark as midnight,_

_And eyes as warm as Moonlight_

_Doesn't Dream of a flight_

_(A flight away from me…)_

_(Utau and Ikuto)_

_They always said that the sky was a breading ground_

_(Breeding ground for…)_

_The things that weren't supposed to be_

_(Weren't supposed to be)_

_But we just realized that they lied,_

_Because Angels Never Fly_

_(Angels Never Fly…)_

_(Utau)_

_Maybe its better this way,_

_This way with Flightless Wings,_

_(Ikuto)_

_But maybe it's not better this way,_

_This way with flightless Wings,_

_(Both)_

_A hundred things go through my head,_

_And I can't say I'm proud of them_

_(Cant say I'm proud)_

_But If Angels Never Fly,_

_Then you'll be here with me_

_(Here with me…)_

_With those flightless wings,_

_And my voice to comfort your longing_

_(Angels Never Fly…)_

_(Angels Never Fly….)_

When Utau and I stepped away from the Mic we were greeted by the loudest cheers any of us could have guessed. That got us both to smile, and everyone on in both bands stood up and cleared off the stage besides Amu and Temari, who moved there drum sets in the middle and took up a seat looking at each other calmly.

"Give another round of applause to those two very talented bands!" Rhythm said and waited patiently till the applause and screams stopped before continuing, "Now we have something special happening now, Temari, the new Drummer of PUNKaLICIOUS, has challenged the former drummer Amu to a competition to see who the better drummer is." He continued while pointing to each of the girls in turn. "And the loser gets to perform a song for you all with a dance."

That got the crowd excited and you could tell that everyone was already making bets and they were leaning in Amu's favor, but hey the underdog could be just as good.

"So who are you cheering for Ikuto…?" Utau asked while peering around the corner and smiling at Temari. As if she had to ask.

"Amu of course, I'm sorry Utau, but your poor Temari, is going to get a lesson in ass kicking, and how to deal with failure!" I commented then smiled when Utau looked at me in surprise.

"We'll just see about that." She replied rather quietly when the two started to play, Temari starting off with a beat that I couldn't exactly tell at first till I started to get it. An improvised drum solo of the song Weekend Warriors. Not bad but I don't think its good enough. Amu started play her signature first beats, Misfits mixed with some other band solo and of course twirling her drums.

After a few more times of going back and fourth, Rhythm Picked five people from the crowd and asked who they preferred.

"Amu's got talent, no lie about that, so of course I head in her direction."

"I like Amu, but this time I'm going for Temari…"

"Sorry Amu but Temari's caught my attention!"

"Amu you're still number one in my book!"

"well I guess this one depends on me…sorry Temari but Amu's still the best." I didn't find that a shocker, but Temari came pretty close to be as good as Amu.

"Well I guess I saw that coming," Temari said while holding out her hand to Amu, "you really are as good as everyone thinks, thanks for the amazing opportunity!"

"Anytime and how about we perform that song and dance together?" Amu said while shaking her hand then yelling, "CARAMELLDANSEN!" Before I could even process what Amu had shouted the happy upbeat sound of the caramelldansen was blasting through the speakers and Temari and Amu we're dancing around the stage with there hands near the heads and wiggling there hips giggling like crazy.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was cute, so pulling out my phone I zoomed in on Amu, and hit the record video and recorded her dancing, snickering to myself every now and then. "This will be such a good blackmail video," I whispered to myself and laughed even harder when I noticed almost everyone in the audience was taking pictures or recording it also.

"Well she wasn't lying when she said our popularity would sky rocket…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'll be your Heerooo! But if you're the one for meee…then I'll be your Hero!" Amu sang with a sappy look on her face.

"Enough of that already Amu!" Andrew called while dramatically placing his hands over his ears and removing them with a horrified look, "That songs making my ears bleed…"

"Sorry, my sister was watching that Disney movie Starstruck….then I got caught up in it, and I like that song." Amu complained while breaking back into song, "If you're the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable."

"Haha cute you still watch Disney movies?" I commented from my spot next to Yoru at the Computer. She just nodded and continued to sing and dance with Erik.

"Well Amu I've got something better to show you then that Disney movie," Yoru called over his shoulder and trying not to laugh, "I think you'll like it very much, don't forget to thank Ikuto." Amu came right over and plopped herself down on my knee.

"You're comfy," She commented quickly before staring at the screen in horror when she realized we were on youtube and watching her and Temari do the Caramelldansen, "WTFUUUUCK! IKUTO IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" She managed to chock out with her eyes still locked on the screen and her face starting to change from a pink to a deep red.

"Yea well I'm not the one sitting on your lap while saying that." I commented between laughing and trying to catch my breath. "Sides its not like I was the only one who recorded or took pictures of that."

"Sides you did say that you'd make our popularity skyrocket." Yoru chimed in before singing the song that Amu had been singing earlier, "Damnit…"

"I did but…I…I didn't mean…." She stuttered over herself trying to figure out what she wanted to say, but before long she jumped up suddenly and started singing, "There's a place I know if you're looking for a show, where they go hard core and there's glitter on the floor!" She finished while winking at me.

"Wait by Glitter she means cum right?" Erik said slowly like he was trying to piece it all together.

"Geez could you try to be a little less rated R?" Yoru commented while smiling mischievously and turning his chair to face Erik, "And of course its talking about cum, what else you idiot?"

"Oookay I don't like that song anymore!" Amu chimed in while pretending to cover her ears and make a disgusted face, "Gosh!" I laughed a bit and looked at the clock, positioned just behind the couch I was sitting on and sighed when I noticed it was already 8:30am.

"Looks like we'd better get going if we don't want to be late for school." I said while standing up, that just got me groans of disapproval.

Since school started on the 7th of September for all of us things have been kinda out of control, especially since we had to juggle concerts, showings, and appearances with school now. But I would have to say the worst part of it all would have to be that we're going to a public school of all places, yea no private schools for us. Just because of that the first day of school, was hell, we were met by a bunch of screaming fans. We all lost about five pounds that day running.

"I wonder what's waiting for us today, besides the fact that we have to leave early for a concert..." Amu said thoughtfully while swinging our hands together, I guess you could say we have a "Thing" going, or whatever you call it.

"Idunno probably the same thing that's been happening for the past couple of weeks, and not to mention I have a huge test in Ap-Calc." Yoru groaned while looking over his math homework for once.

"Wow Yoru I didn't know you took school so seriously." Andrew asked around a yawn and a long stretch while trying to keep up with the rest of us as we walked to school.

"Well between the two of us someone's got to get the better grades and get to college."

"He's got a point Andrew, I mean you never do your homework," Erik jumped in while wedging his way between Amu and I, forcing us to let go of each others hands.

"It's a waste of time, I do enough work at school to begin with, and besides you guys shouldn't be talking I get A's on all my test, quizzes and quests!"

"Quests?" Amu asked trying to figure it out herself before Andrew you could tell her.

"A combination of quizzes and tests, since some things are waaaay to long to be quizzes yet waaaay to short to be tests." Andrew answered

"Oh that makes sense," Amu said thoughtfully while nodding, "A lot of sense actually."

"I Cant believe you're actually…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Amu was already sprinting across the road with the rest of us looking after her stunned.

"AMU YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR CROSSING WHEN CARS ARE COMING!" Yoru yelled across the street at Amu, but only got a smile and a peace sigh as a response.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Look over here, over here!" I sighed and turned in the direction I heard someone call my name and wasn't surprised when it was this girl that's been bugging me throughout the whole math block. I couldn't exactly remember her name though...

"Yes?" I responded trying to keep the annoyance from leaking into my voice and seeming like a total jackass.

"Eeeeeeh!" a high pitched squeal came out of her mouth before she turned around to her wide eyed friends, "I told you he talked to me!" This is going to be a long day isn't it? Before I could think about that any longer the first bell rang to signal that the first block was over. Getting up and walking toward the door I was happy to see Amu leaning against the wall, talking animatedly with one of her old friends Rima.

"Can we hurry and get away from the door before my stalkers decided to follow us to my next class…again?" I asked while looking anxiously over my shoulder, girls were crazy if you asked me.

"Yea. Cya Rima, talk to ya after our concert!" Amu said smiling brightly and giving Rima a quick hug before starting down the hall, weaving around people and managing to say hi at the exact same time. "Hurry up slow poke." She mocked over her shoulder at me and laughed when I caught up to her and messed her up hair a bit.

"No need for the smart comments now..." I sighed, "I completely forgot about the Vocabulary test we have to make up for English in this block."

"Its super simple, don't forget about your Guitar test or whatever you call it that you have to make up also…" Amu finished while pulling out a book and starting to read, still managing to not hit people or things.

"Yea that's easy…you look like beauty with your head buried in your book like that and still managing to not run into anything, a wall, or a vending machine.." That got me a look then a smile, then a whack with her book.

"Well Mr. Prodigy don't you think you should at least remembering the Vocab then?" Amu said smartly while turning the page. I didn't answer just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of a group of kids in the middle of the hallway.

"What would you ever do without me..?" I asked rather smugly.

"Exactly, what WOULD I ever do with out you…?" Amu said while placing her finger in the book and closing it slightly to smile at me.

"Wait are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe…" Well now she's got my brain revolving around her…great.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Like a puppet you always come right back_

_To me, yes to me_

_With your strings all tangled up and non-usable_

_Hoping I'll fix them right up and call myself_

_Your puppet master."_

After I sang the last verse of the song "Puppet Master" the crowd went wild and we all bowed before exiting the stage and hanging behind the curtains, each of us pulling off our ties, cept for Amu who was also pulling a bow from her hair and smiled when she caught me staring.

"And now to head to school," Amu yawned after coming out of her dressing room in a black and pink plaid skirt and a white sweeter that made her hair stand out. "Side's I think I have a test today in Ap World History 2" She commented while hugging me and sighing when I hugged her back.

"Yea and I'm totally going to fail my test in Study Hall" Andrew commented sarcastically, "I mean please Amu you have like perfect grades in ever class."

"Except for Math," I commented and chuckled when she swung at me and missed when I moved.

"That was unneeded!" Amu said loudly while blushing, "They didn't need to know that I'm not the best at math."

"Well how could I just let them think you're good at math when I tutor you?" I continued while grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me when she tried to hit me again. I smiled when she blushed a bit more and leaned down like I was about to kiss her.

"Funny I never thought Amu wouldn't be all that great at math," Erik chimed in while looking over at Yoru to see what he thought of the situation at hand. Without moving away from Amu I turned my head to see what Yoru was thinking about that but he just meet me with a smile and shook his head.

"Doesn't really surprise me, and Ikuto you might want to move before Amu explodes." He laughed while pointing toward Amu who had her eyes closed tight and was slowly changing every shade of pink and red under the sun.

"That's probably a good idea," I said while letting her go, "Didn't mean to excite you Amu," I said while trying not to laugh at the expression on her face while digging my keys out of my pocket and calling over my shoulder for everyone to get in the car so we weren't late for school…again.

I was so happy it happened to be the Friday before our four day weekend, meaning we got Monday and Tuesday off also, since Halloween was on a Sunday and the end of the grading period was today. So of course everyone was trying their hardest to get good grades to help average there overall grades for the better since report cards would be coming out soon.

I never really worried about my grades they weren't ever bad to begin with and Ap Calc wasn't as hard as everyone else in my class complained it was. The pop test that the teacher handed out at the beginning of the class only took me about 20 minutes which was one of the slowest time's I've had, and since I finished early there really was no point in me staying so I left class early and started toward my locker. Study Hall was next and that so happened to be the time I also tutored Amu in math.

"Hey Amu, were you looking for this during class?" I looked up when I heard a guy call Amu from down the hall way and saw a kid I've noticed before waving around the sweatshirt Amu had borrowed from me.

"Ah yea can I have that back?" Amu commented while digging through her backpack and then clutching the top of her sweater closed.

"Hm possibly if you do something for me..."

"Jack I really don't have time for this…!" Amu was starting to get agitated but that only got Jack smiling, funny I guess I wasn't the only one who liked to tease her. I was tired of this besides we had somewhere to go, so walking up behind Amu and hugging her I glared at jack over her head.

"Ikuto?" Amu said in surprise and started to blush somewhat which left a surprised look on Jacks face.

"Yea, is he bugging you Amu?" I said around a yawn while holding out my hand for her sweatshirt.

"No I wasn't…I…I w-was just giving her back her sweatshirt." Jack mumbled nervously while handing it back to me and stalking off down the hallway, "Damn if I'd known she was going out with Ikuto I wouldn't have done that…" I smiled at that last bit, great to know that news travels fast when it's found out in High school. With a sigh I let go of Amu and handed her the sweatshirt back.

"I suggest we hurry if we don't want to me late?" I commented while grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway just as the first warning bell started to ring.

"Thanks by the way."

"Don't worry bout it."

"Wait so I use the law of Sines for this one right?" Amu said while moving the pencil away from her lips and tapping the math equation we were working on. Well at least she was while I was sitting there waiting for her to finish it so I could check.

"Yea, you got it," I said while looking at the clock, only 10 minutes into class. This left another hour and 20minutes before the last period of the day. Thank hell for that. I noticed a while ago that when she was thinking she either used her pencil to drum a beat or rested it against her bottom lip and tapped her nails against the table. It seemed like a trivial thing to notice but I just kind of did after a few days of tutoring.

"I'm done!" Amu practically cried while pushing the packet of math pages stapled together across the table to me, "Please tell me I got all of those right and I don't have to do any corrections." She continued while stretching and leaning on her forearms against the table and smiled at me. The sweater she was wearing sure did show a lot of cleavage, I had to shake my head to remember I was supposed to be checking her work.

"Actually…" I started and when she groaned and laid her head against the table I smiled before continuing, "You got them all right, you're starting to get better at math." This got me a glare when she picked her head off the table.

"I was never bad to begin with," She shot at me while waving Yoru to come over, which he did after, finished the chapter of the book he had to read for his next class.

"So did she get them all right this time?" Yoru asked me while taking a seat between the two of us on the left, leaving the chair on the right unoccupied.

"I did thank you!" Amu sighed while digging through her backpack and sliding the music sheets for "Puppet Master" in the middle of the table so all three of us could see it. "I wanted to talk to you guys about the song, I planned on talking to you about It before the concert but it really didn't happen that way."

"It's about the note format isn't it?" I sighed while dragging the paper closer to me; I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Not to mention the word choice right?" Yoru also added while looking over my shoulder and pointing out a few things to me I hadn't noticed before.

"Actually both of you are right but wrong too," Amu said while leaning across the table and pointing out a something neither of us had noticed before, "I was thinking it would better If you gave Andrew more parts in the song, he might just be the backup singing but still." Amu continued while dragging the paper back toward her and pulling out a red pen.

"I wasn't expecting that." Yoru said with a slightly surprised expression.

"I figured you wouldn't, besides when I wrote this song, with Ikuto's help of course I was kinda hoping that Andrew would get a better part but now that I think about it, it might be just fine," Amu said so fast I had to really pay attention to understand her. "But for sure I want to change some things in this song!" Yoru and I watched and listened as she started to make corrections to the song by singing and marking with the red pen.

"_You're just another puppet,_

_With no strings attached,_

_(With no Strings attached, No strings)_

_You're movement is stiff,_

_And that painted on smile is so sloppy_

_It's obviously fake._

_What kind of puppet goes around,_

_With no puppet Master_

_To pull her strings and to _

_Paint that smile on perfectly?_

_Obviously you do_

_(Obviously you do, you truly do)_

_(Chorus)_

_Like a puppet you always come right back_

_To me, yes to me_

_With your strings all tangled up and non-usable_

_Hoping I'll fix them right up and call myself_

_Your puppet master."_

_I see you want to dance,  
You want to Put on such a show,_

_(Way to put on such a show)_

_But your strings are worthless_

_And your smile is too,_

_How about I paint it on?_

_(Paint it on perfectly for you)_

_Maybe I'll even fix your strings,_

_(Just maybe I'll fix your strings)_

_And teach you how to dance properly_

_I'll control your every move  
So you just sit back and relax,_

_(Leave it all to me)_

_(Chorus)_

_Like a puppet you always come right back_

_To me, yes to me_

_With your strings all tangled up and non-usable_

_Hoping I'll fix them right up and call myself_

_Your puppet master."_

With the click of the pen, and a satisfied smile from Amu the song ended and I tried not to notice how everyone in the library with us was gapping like they haven't heard her sing before. "And now it's somewhat better," She said while placing it back in the band binder and shoving that back into her Backpack, "I think I'll continue to fix it every now and then."

"So there really was no point in asking for help from Ikuto and I right?: Yoru said while flipping through the songs that head been published, and before we could say something else he was flipping through the drafts of newer songs we'd been working on but weren't so sure if we wanted to included then in our next album which wasn't coming out anytime soon. "_I know you've got your problems, and you know I've got mine but let's just pretend to dream until morning." _Yoru begin to sing but didn't get very far before Amu's hand was over his mouth.

"SHUSH YORU!" Amu hissed while looking around and grabbing the binder from Yoru, causing the paper to rip out and flutter to the floor without her noticing before she closed the binder and placed it back into her backpack. "That's a song that isn't even supposed to exist yet and your going to let everyone here know about it."

"Sorry I guess I couldn't really help it..." Yoru said smiling while stretching, "It just caught my attention and I couldn't help but sing it out loud."

"Yea okay Yoru," Amu managed to get out before the bell rang and we had to shuffle out and head to our last block class.

I guess I should have noticed when, someone picked up the paper that had ripped out of Amu's binder and looked up with a glint to her blue eyes.

"Finally something, I can possibly use to cause them to crash, since it seems my other scandal wasn't big enough…we'll see how they handle this."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"WHERE'D I PUT IT!" Were the first words that I was greeted with when entering Amu's room. It was no wonder her parents gave me a warning before they'd let me into the house, her parents were pretty chill if I did say so myself. "I thought it was still in the binder when I grabbed it from Yoru..."

"What'cha looking for?" I questioned around a yawn, I mean she was the one that wanted me to come over, and since it was Halloween I could already guess what it was for. At the sound of my voice she turned around so quickly she almost fell over.

"Oh Ikuto, you scared me…" Amu said while running her hands through her messy hair, "I totally forgot that I'd asked you to come over." She yawned and then pointed to her bed, "just wait there while I go and try to make myself look decent, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yea yea, just don't take forever," I commented while taking a seat on her bed and looked around her room. It never seemed normal to me, well that's not exactly how I wanted to put it but that's the best way I could think of to say it. It just had Amu written all over it, down to the pink walls, black and white curtains, and cream colored carpet. Leaning against the wall closest to the door was an old acoustic guitar, very similar to the one I had, and her drum set on the opposite side of the room. Posters of her previous and current band hung on the wall over her drum set, in black, pink and white frames. And lastly her bed spread was a white comforter with a black and pink drum set printed on it.

"Alright, now that I look a little better," Amu said while taking a seat next to me, I noticed she brushed her hair then put it into a messy side ponytail, it suited her nicely, "I wanted to talk to you about the whole band dressing up for Halloween.." She continued while smiling at me hopefully. Great I never dressed up for Halloween and now she wanted the whole band to dress up in some matching theme costume probably. I sighed and shook my head as if to help me wake up.

"Depends what you want us to dress up as…" That just got a smile out of Amu, this could only mean one thing, and I wasn't looking forward to that. Oh well I wasn't going to be the one telling the guys, she was.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yoru said, except his tone wasn't disapproving like mine has been, he actually sounded like it was the best theme in the world and that just got a satisfied nod from Amu before she turned to look at Andrew and Erik.

"What do you guys think about this?" Amu continued, while readjusting her side pony tail and messing up her bangs a bit, so they had the "Just rolled out of bed" kind of look.

"Well you see Amu, if you want this to work, I suggest you make it so I don't have to wear tights, so uncomfortable, but other then that I like the idea so I'm in." Andrew commented while winking at me when he noticed the look on my face, "oh calm down Ikuto, it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"Hey I'm pretty much up for everything, and why not…it's seems like we can make this seem like something fun." This got a happy squeal type of noise out of Amu before she started to dig around the backpack she had brought with her and pulled out an invitation to a Halloween party and in bold at the bottom said "all groups most come dressed in a matching theme". That was just great.

"This is just lovely so I guess were actually going to be doing this right?" I groaned then shot Amu a look but sighed when she smiled at me, you couldn't stay too mad at her for to long, "I'm NOT wearing a skirt though, you can count on that, sides who invited us to this party?"

"Don't worry no skirts, even though that would be absolutely adorable," Amu giggled and had to try to keep herself from laughing before she continued, "Ran of course, it's a party hosted by PUNKaLICIOUS, and of course we got invited without having to pay thanks to your little connection here." She said while pointing to herself and sticking her tongue out in a funny fashion.

"Wait so doesn't that leave having to get the costumes together and what not?" Andrew commented, seemingly reading all of our thoughts.

"Actually I can get this together with in a time frame of two hours, which gives us about an hour and 30 minutes to get lost on our way to Ran's house."

"I don't get lost, thank you very much." I growled while turning my back to the rest of them, I can't believe of all themes we had to choose this. Actually I can't believe that the guys were cool with this.

"I think he's in a bad mood…" Erik muttered to Yoru, who nodded with a funny smile on his face.

"I don't see why, you'd think he'd have more fun with this then the rest of us. My eye twitched and that was the cue for everyone to laugh, and my cue for me to sit down and pretend I didn't hear what everyone had said.

"So how do my little cheerleaders look?" Amu questioned while coming out of the bathroom in my basement. She was clad out in black leggings with short pink sofie's pulled over, along with Pink and white think knee high socks and black running shoes. Her shirt was a Pink and white Jersey with the number "1" on the back with her last name "Hinamori" on the back. Her hair was in a messy side pony tail held with a black hair tie. And lastly on her face she had the black marks made with some kind of face paint, and in the middle of them in white said "Team Amu," her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and on her lips she had a pinkish kind of lipstick.

"Pretty good actually," I said taking a step toward her and I saw her nod happily when she saw we'd actually put on our outfits right. Erik, Andrew, and Yoru had on White sweat pants with "Team Amu," going down the sides, Pink t-shirt that had a thick white strip going diagonally from left to right that read: "Amu's #2 Cheerleaders". They had on Black running shoes also and Pink white and black pom poms.

"Not bad," She complimented them before coming to stand directly in front of me, "and how's my Head Cheerleader?" She asked me, while smiling. Since I was head cheerleader my costume was somewhat different. I had on Pink sweat pants with "Go! Go Amu!" down the side, in a darker pink along with white and black hand prints all over them, black running shoes with Pink laces, My shirt was white with a pink strip running diagonally that read: "Amu's #1 Cheerleader." Also over my heart was a black hand print that had: "Team Amu" Written in pink in it.

"Okay I suppose," I commented while tugging her pony tail playfully, "I suggest everyone get in the car if we don't want to be late for this party," I called while grabbing my keys from the couch and following everyone upstairs, shutting the door behind me.

We'd managed to make it to the party five minutes after it started, which was pretty good timing for four cheerleaders and a football player. Amu stepped onto the porch first and rang the doorbell linking arms with me and smiling widely when Ran opened the door and laughed.

"Cute, I didn't think you guys would actually dress up so nicely," Ran managed to say around her laughing fit. She moved out of the way of the door to let us enter, again with the laughs and all the "Isn't that so cute."

"See I said this would be a good idea," Amu said before pointing out her old band, they were dressed up as characters from Cat in the hat. That got a laugh from Andrew and Erik, next were a few other people that were probably fans that were dressed as the Little Mermaid Cast and a few more groups that I didn't really feel like paying attention too. A few minutes after the party had gotten started, the random Karaoke songs started to go buy, and they guys and Amu had to sing Equilibrium by the Jackie Boys. During the whole performance we got a bunch of whistles and claps, not to mention a hell of a lot of laughs.

"Alright guys settle down," Utau's voice came through the mic, she was dressed as the Cat in the hat, "Next we have a performance from a very good friend of mine, Lulu!" Utau stepped down from the mic and rejoined her group by the punch bowl after staring at me and Amu for a bit. Turning back to the stage Lulu's eyes locked onto mine and she smiled before directing her attention back to everyone else.

"This is a song that, more or less, fell right in front of me one day." She said into the mic as she pulled up a stool and slipped a guitar over her head, "It's something I hope, some of you recognize." And before Iong she was singing into the mic and Amu's expression wasn't all that pretty.

""_I know you've got your problems,_

_And you know I've got mine but_

_Let's just pretend to dream until morning_

_And greet each other knowingly, strongly_

_All these problems are meant to have wings,_

_And fly away to someone else,_

_All this is just hoping for the worst, _

_I can tell you're waiting for me to Mess up,_

_But I know exactly what I need_

_And obviously that's never going to be you,_

_So stop waiting for me to announce that I'm leaving_

_Cause that's never going to happen,_

_I hope this makes you mad, _

_Actually I hope this make you realize…_

_I know you've got your problems,_

_And you know I've got mine but_

_Let's just pretend to dream until morning_

_And greet each other knowingly, strongly_

_We both just need something new,_

_There's no use trying to make this work_

_Because we both know it's just not going to,_

_Why won't you just admit?_

_You're sick of this too..."_

With that Lulu stopped and then smiled, "it's still a work in progress, I hoped everyone enjoyed." She stepped away from the mic and smiled at everyone who clapped.

"She…." Amu looked furious, but shook her head and turned away from the stage. Don't tell me that what she was looking for this morning…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Amu, its okay, so please stop crying" I didn't know what else to do or say so just patted her head and looked to the rest of the guys when she still continued to sob. All I got were shrugs and wide-eyed looks.

"Ikuto's right Amu," Yoru chimed in while leaning against the back of the Sofa we were sitting on and looking at the screen for a few minutes before continuing, "Everything will work out, it always does right?" When all she did was look at the screen and cry even more we were all about the freaking out point. Amu didn't peg me as a girl who cried over these kinds of things…

"B-but, its just s-so…" She struggled over the words, sniffed, started to cry into my shirt again and then took a few more deep breaths before she continued, "Why would someone do that to a horse like that!"

"Well it is a Disney movie Amu," Andrew started to say before looking back at the screen, where spirit was being herded into the train car and the sad music started to play again, of course that got Amu to start crying even harder, "They do always work out in the end…" While Amu finished crying it out and looking at the movie the guys and I looked at one another.

It had taken a hell of a long time to get Amu to stop fretting over the music that had gotten high jacked from us, hell it took a long time for ALL of us to calm down, so instead of worrying about it so much we decided to try to get her mind off of it by having a movie marathon at Yoru's house, and for the time being it's distracted her enough for the rest of us to think about what to do. Sadly we're at a blank, and we have a dead line for the new songs we've written, they had to be turned in to Rhythm by the end of the month, which of course was in a little over four days.

"Four days." Erik muttered only loud enough for us, excluding Amu who was to busy watching the movie to hear, "That's going to take a miracle isn't it?" he ran his fingers threw his hair, a new habit he picked up from being overly stressed or worried about something.

"And still nothing we've thought about to get that song back," I said looking at the screen to see how much more time it would be before the movie ended, little over 20 minutes not long enough.

"We could write a new song couldn't we?" Andrew asked but shook his head and answered his own question, "We don't have the time for that, do we?"

"No we don't," Yoru sighed and stared off at the wall that always supported his bass guitar, "I'd have to say we're going to have to come up with something soon or else we're going to be one song short…" Damn I wish that wasn't the case…

~~ "SO," Amu started off right before I got the chance to talk to her about what we were going to do about the song that Lulu stole, and sang as her own less then a month ago, "How was everyone's Thanksgiving?" She was fiddling with a pen that she'd found and was writing things out in a notebook she had with her, but wouldn't let the rest of us look at it.

"Fine I guess," Yoru started while yet again trying to look over her shoulder, she just shifted and continued writing, "I ate a lot and went to go visit my grandparents."

"Mine was similar, cept the whole family came down to greet me," Erik said and then shrugged like it all didn't matter; he ran his fingers threw his hair again.

"I just stayed here and stuffed myself with my parents, and sister," Andrew said rather slowly, before shaking his head and watching Amu write some more.

"You already know what I was up too," I replied, "and we need to figure something out about the song, we have to turn something in, in its place, we only have four days Amu, four days." She didn't respond to me just continued to write for a few more seconds before putting her pen down, looking over what she just wrote and closing the book. Then she did something unexpected, she smiled at us.

"Don't worry about it, I've got an idea, but its going to cause the BIGGEST scene you guys have been in yet," Amu began to say and her eyes lit up, "Lulu's not going to mess with me…no she's not going to mess with US, and get away with it,"

"And what do you have planned…?" She smiled even wider the pushed the notebook she'd bee writing in across the table at us, and motioned for us to open it. I almost choked.

"So this is what we're going to do…" Amu said while pointing toward what we were reading, "I've decided to play her game, since she THINKS she's ready for a new story, so why not just give it to her?" Amu not missing a bit filled us in on what she had planned and I'll admit, if we didn't have her we'd probably be screwed, she was smart and has handled this all before.

"Wait so your telling me, we're going to do something…reckless, and come out of this in 3 days with our song back?" Andrew questioned, but hey it wasn't a bad idea, not in the least.

"Exactly, oh and I almost forgot." Amu practically shouted while pulling plastic looking cards from her pocket and handing one to the each of us, "Lulu's hosting a party, and she was kind enough to invite PUNKaLICIOUS, and I managed to snag a few more entry passes, did I happen to mention this is all going to be filmed live, on a news channel?" She smiled so widely it would have been hard to miss what she was saying.

"Party Crashers," Yoru said slowly, while nodding.

"Which means you plan to embarrass Lulu at her own party..?" I finished and when she nodded all I could do was smile, "Who would have thought we would go from just a regular band, to a band of actors?"

"I did of course, now the party will be tomorrow night, I want everyone to meet up at my house, dress nicely, and lets get the show on the road."

"Roger that,"

"This will be bad, but I mean bad in a good way."

"Cool finally get to meet Amu's Parents."

~~ Waiting for tonight was a pain in the ass, I was anxious cause if this didn't work we were in deep shit, and that would leave us with only 3 more days to come up with something to replace that song, and that wasn't something you could do in three days. Well you could do it in three days, it just wouldn't be good.

I was ready thirty minutes before I had to be at Amu's house and wondered if I was a little too over dressed, she had said dress up so I just threw on an old suit and pulled on a gold tie, but you could just forget about me doing my hair. There was no point. Looking at the clock I decided it was about time I headed out the door but before I could even grab my keys my phone went off, and of course it was who I expected. Picking up I looked back over my shoulder at the clock.

"You need a ride don't you Yoru?" I almost laughed when he sounded surprised I knew what he was calling for.

"Whoa you physic or something?" He mocked before agreeing and hanging up the phone, Okay now it was about time I left for Yoru's house THEN Amu's.

I'm proud too say that Yoru and I were the last to arrive at Amu's house and boy wasn't she happy about that… well if that wasn't sarcasm I don't know what is.

"Hey," Amu said while opening the door for us to come in and motioned for us to sit on the couch next to Andrew and Erik while she checked each of us out to make sure we were dressed appropriately, hey we might be party crashers but even we had to look nice. "Okay lets see how good of a job you guys did in dressing yourselves." She continued smartly looking all of us over closely, and when she stopped in front of me I realized we were matching, well sorta.

Her dress stopped an inch or two above her knee's, cut formal style, and a bright gold color that matched my tie and she was wearing white high heels.

"We good enough _Mom_?" that got a smile from Amu who went back to the door and held it open for us.

"Ladies first," She said with a deep bow at the waist, "And you guys look perfect."

"Aren't you just adorable," Yoru managed to get out before he was pushed out of the house by Amu.

"Aren't I? I mean I was even nice enough to get us a ride, even though it doesn't suit the occasion but I suppose…" She stopped talking when she noticed we were all staring, "Or maybe it's perfect?"

"Actually it fits the term "Party Crashers" Perfectly." I said while grabbing her hand and bowing, "May I help you off the step?"

"Haha aren't you funny," She took my help anyway.

It was a good thirty minutes to an hour before we stepped out of Her dads Hummer, in front of a pretty big house, and it took even longer to get through to door.

"I would say that was a waste of at least 3 hours of my life, but it wasn't" Andrew commented while looking around the house after we'd gotten in. "Now all that's left to do is wait for the party girl to sing the song she took." And luckily for us we didn't have to wait long before Lulu took the stage and welcomed everyone to the party.

"Thanks for coming to my party everyone! I'm happy to see that everyones heard of my new song, should I sing it?" Like she didn't know the answer to that, but the crowd cheered none the less and she sang it, the same way she sang it the night of the Halloween costume party, the unedited version. Right after she was done Amu stepped forward and grabbed everyone's attention, it was go time.

"HEY!" Amu yelled loud enough to get Lulu to notice we'd managed to get into the party, she seemed shocked at first but then smiled, "I believe you're singing a song you stole from us." Amu continued while pointing to her self and the us behind her, that only got Lulu to smile even more.

"and you can prove this?"

"Well of course I can," Amu shot back while holding out the notebook she'd done her writing in and smiling widely she wiggled it at Lulu as if she couldn't see, "I've got all the proof I need right here,"

"As if and what would that be, jus some scratch notes of the same song, or maybe you just changed some lyrics?" Lulu shot back obviously getting a little Nervous, but I'll admit she really was a good reporter being able to hide her emotions like that and put on a confident smile. At this time EVERYONE'S eyes were on Amu and the rest of us waiting to see what we'd come up with.

"You've been singing our ROUGH draft, and I've got the Final written song right here, besides I bet you couldn't even tell me the name of our new song now could you?" Amu shot off while leafing threw the notebook.

"I don't need to tell you the name of MY song thank you, besides I know that's a rough draft you silly girl, I've got a final myself," Lulu smiled widely.

"Well if that's the case _Lulu_," Amu said her name rather coldly, "How about we have a face off, and who ever has the better Song, is the owner." Now everyone's eyes were on Lulu, she'd been offered a challenge and we all knew she wouldn't back down in front of everyone.

"Fine," I couldn't help but smile, Amu was right, she'd taken the bait and now the game truly began.


	16. Chapter 16

Heya everyone! Sorry for the delayed posts, i've been so busy and what not with school and sorry if these chapters arent as long as my other ones i've been trying but even on my break im being worked to death by my teachers...talk about unfair. Anyway enjoy and i didnt get the chance to wish ya'll a Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas! And I have a Poll on my profile i would be happy if ya'll would vote on, its on which story i should start on next! (I do not own or claim to own anything Shugo Chara! related)

* * *

Chapter 16

_"The confrontation that occurred during Lulu's party has been the talk lately around the station. The band Gone-a-Stray has accused Lulu of stealing one her there songs, claiming that she had stolen one of their rough drafts, and instead of her denying it she just simply said "I know it's a rough draft". Well we'd all like to believe Lulu but agreeing that it was just a rough draft is some incriminating stuff. So Tomorrow Lulu is supposed to have a face off with Gone-a-Stray to see who gets "full custody" of the song." _The overly smiley reporter who's taken Lulu's position listed to something only she could here before continuing, _"Actually it seems the face off will be tonight, being hosted by the famous Aruto, tickets are being sold, so if I were you guys I'd buy them before its to late, Now on to other news-"_

I turned off the TV shaking my head and getting off the couch in the living room, I still didn't understand what the point in bringing my father into this would do, except bring a crowd. Amu had failed to mention what we're supposed to do after the topic made the news, cept that I should visit Lulu and give her a chance to surrender before making a fool of herself in front of hundreds. Picking up my phone to see if I could get through to Amu, I realized she warned us not to bug her until tonight, so with a sigh a shoved my phone back into my pocket and pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys from the counter and left.

Pulling up to Lulu's house without all the flashing lights and bright spotlights was…well weird, the house didn't look nearly as impressive as it did a night ago, just looked plain and big. Emphasis on plain, I shook my head and for the first time I realized that if this really didn't go well we'd only have 2 days to try to figure something out, actually it would be more like a day and a half. Slamming my car door I climbed the stairs to the entrance and rang the door bell.

I ended up waiting a full 5 minutes before Lulu decided to open the door. I smiled when she narrowed her eyes to look at me, and before she could shut the door I jammed my foot into the door, "You know that's not very polite," I said while removing my foot and waiting for her to invite me in.

"Yea I know, isn't that the point I'd rather NOT have you hear, I'm kind of….busy at the moment,"

"That's fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to also tell a certain new reporter that's taken over your job that you're also impolite when it comes to trying to work things out so we don't completely embarrass you." I stated smugly while turned away and starting to make my way back own the stairs.

"You…." I could tell she was struggling to keep her calm under control, "Why don't you come in then." Well that worked a lot better then I thought it would. Just like the outside of her house, with out all the lights and bright colored streamers and elegant looking table cloths and everything the inside looked almost as plain as the outside, almost.

"Alright Lulu here's the deal," I started while following her deeper into the house and plopping myself down on the nearest couch, "You should know you have no chance, so it would be wise if you just decided to back down and not make an idiot of yourself in front of hundreds and most likely it will also be recorded by a few people, you're reputation could be damaged for good."

"I doubt it, are you just going to give me the same speech your girlfriend did a few hours earlier?" her eyes flashed and she flipped her hair over her shoulder before smiling, "I'm more prepared then you guys could think, so don't feel like you need to hold back, now if you'd be so kind, I'd like you to leave." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you've been warned Lulu."

~~ "No way in hell did you manage to do that with out getting caught," Andrew said in awe while looking at the paper that Amu had just handed us, and of course I knew from the minute that Lulu had said Amu had paid her a visit exactly what it was.

"Ehh," Amu shrugged but smiled widely, "You'd think she'd be paying more attention to "her new song" instead of threatening me, sides it's fair if you ask me, she stole one of our songs so I decided to take our song back, I mean why not." She shook her head before taking the paper back from Andrew and shoving it into her pocket and looking at the clock.

"Well...looks like its about time.." Erik said rather slowly while looking and Yoru and I.

"Looks like it" Amu sighed and then smiled widely, "We've got this in the palms of our hands, easy victory, and simple defeat in Lulu's case."

"Lets hope she likes her new story," Yoru said while picking up his guitar and waiting for us, "So how about we introduce our new song."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I said while picking up my guitar and heading out.

The outdoor stage we'd be performing our little "battle" on was pretty big, and the field was covered in chairs, you almost couldn't walk through it without tripping over one or two. "Wow this many people are going to come to this?"

"Yea, that's exactly what I thought," Aruto said while rubbing the back of his head before turning to Amu, "So did she do what you expected when you dropped by her house earlier?"

"Of course she did, she's not going to play fair" Amu smiled and pulled out the song that she'd showed us earlier, "Like I wouldn't think she'd slip that into my pocket and then try to blame me for it,"

"Wait I thought you said you took it," Andrew said while looking from Amu to Aruto and back again looking confused.

"I did though, I knew she was going to do it, and I'm going to let her pin it on me," Amu handed the folded piece of paper to Aruto, "take this and put it in her changing room please then could you set up a camera behind stage?"

"Yea not a problem," he ruffled her hair before turning back to me, "See I was right when I said you should date this one," then he was walking off in the direction of the stage.

"Waits what's with that?" Erik asked while looking highly confused.

"Don't worry bout it," I muttered while following him and heading toward our side of the stage, since we were the second to perform we didn't have to start getting ready until the middle of Lulu's performance.

~~ "Amu!" Lulu's voice drifted toward us, and Amu stopped and turned around and smiled.

"Hey Lulu, what can I do for you?" The rest of pretended to not know what was going on, and continued to talk like we knew we're going to win, I mean we were anyway.

"Just thought I'd wish you luck," Lulu leaned in and hugged Amu, placing the piece of paper back into one of her pockets before turned with a smile and walking off. Amu just waved and smiled.

"Well this is the end, lets get ready for the big show stopper," Amu sang while skipping over and turning on the monitor hanging above the stage so the people in the back can see, and called over a stage hand and instructed them to hit the play button on the control panel when Lulu started to sing.

We took our seats in our dressing room to watch the show from the Monitor there. And might I say it was a perfect way to end a show.

_"Alright," _Lulu begin and then realizing that she didn't have her paper pretended to look shocked and look around herself, "_I can't find it, maybe someone from that horrible-" _She stopped talking when she noticed the looks on weren't on her but above her.

I couldn't help but watch with an amused smile when everyone saw what went on behind the curtain, with Lulu slipping her song into Amu's pocket and walking off smiling and pretending as if nothing happened. Yep just couldn't help but smile, to bad that smile got even wider when all eyes were back on Lulu and her face had started to take on a bright red tint. And off the stage she ran, glaring at the ground as she made her way through the crowd and disappeared.

A few minutes later we were on the stage and Amu and I were standing by the mics pretending to be annoyed at one another and winking at the crowd. "Hope you guys like _our_ new song "Work with Me"" Amu said before starting off the song with me being her echo.

"I know you've got your problems

And you know that I've got mine (I've got mine)

So let's just pretend to dream until morning

(I'll dream until morning)

All these problems are meant to be said

And talked about to someone else

(Talked about to someone else)

All this is just asking for the worse

And all this is just begging for a mess

(Quit asking and quit begging)

But I know who you are

(And I know how you act)

So there's no need for me to keep asking

Cause you won't listen anyway…

(You never listen, so I hope this makes you see)

We both just need to take a deep breath

And attempt to work this out

(We can try to work this out)

Because we both happen to know

We can't be one…

(Without the other)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With all the drama about Lulu stealing the song, and putting her back in her place, I completely forgot that Christmas Eve was well…Today! With a groan I rolled over and placed my pillow over my head trying to block out the light that was now filtering in through my window. It didn't really help so rolling back over to glare at whoever opened my curtains I was surprised to see it was Amu and she had an amused look on her face.

"Get up sleep head it's almost eleven!" She said while walking over to open the curtains from the other window.

"Yea that's why I should still be sleeping," I groaned and rolled over and placed my pillow on my head yet again trying to block out the light.

"Well I thought I'd drag you Christmas shopping with me, since it seems you and I both forgot about Christmas being tomorrow," Damn she'd gotten me there.

"Fine fine…" I replied while rolling myself out of bed and entering the bathroom, slamming the door behind me just to prove I wasn't happy. I just heard a giggle which proves my message didn't really register.

~~ Last thing I remember was rolling out of the bed in a bad mood and now I'm walking through an outlet mall holding a few bags in one hand, while in the other Amu's holding my hand and dragging me along to the next store. So far she's accomplished buying presents for her parents and her little sister, not to mention Yoru, Erik and Andrew, so the only person she had to shop for was me. Was I really that hard to find something for, I mean she didn't really have to worry about me seeing I was to busy trying not to fall asleep and fall on my face.

Unlike me I've only managed to get my family their presents and Yoru, since it he practically is family. Erik and Andrew weren't hard to shop for what so ever I just haven't been paying attention. It was Amu who was hard to shop for, I've seen some things I was pretty sure she'd like but I couldn't buy them without her seeing which meant I wouldn't have to come back when she wasn't here. And I can tell you I wouldn't want too since I wouldn't be forced to come back.

"Ikuto! Ikuto look at this~" I was dragged away from my thoughts to see Amu scooping up a kitten and cuddling it, smiling brightly, "Look who decided to come up and finally say hi."

"You say that like you've seen the….kitten before" I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile and watch Amu play with the cat.

"I have," she said while grabbing one of his paws and then tickling one of its ears before pointing to its collar, "It's been hanging around my neighborhood a lot lately and every time I tried to get close to him, he would take of in another direction. Ahh he's just so cute I wanna take him home!"

"Well why don't you? I haven't seen any lost kitten ads around lately, so who ever lost him hasn't noticed yet or did it deliberately." I managed to get out around a yawn.

"I don't know I can't really take him home right now either," Amu gave me this defeated look that made me sigh again and take the kitten from her.

"Well I'll keep it at my house then and see what I can do about finding who…owns it," I hesitated when it bit my finger and tried to hold on when I tried to wiggle it from its mouth. Maybe I've just found the perfect Christmas present after all.

~~Everyone's presents (cept for Amu's?) and a kitten later I was allowed to finally head home again, of course after walking Amu home, and getting caught making out with her on her porch by her little sister. Shrugging off that unfortunate encounter I dropped the bags by my bed and placed the kitten on the floor after shutting the door. Now all I had to do was a few other things before I got started on Amu's Christmas present.

Opening the door and making sure the cat didn't get out, I ventured into the kitchen looking for a muffin, all out, so the Christmas cookies my sister made would have to do. Grabbing the entire plate I ventured into the basement looking for wrapping paper and those sticky Christmas bow thingies that come in reds, silvers, greens and golds.

Finally managing to find everything, the only hard part would be lugging everything up the stairs, yes that includes the plate, without dropping and or breaking anything. After thirty minutes of struggling I'd managed to get everything up to my room without dropping the same thing twice and without letting the kitten lose to wonder my house. Now what present to start with…

"Nya!" caught my attention and I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed the kitten wrestling with one of the bows I'd brought upstairs, and was losing. Swatting him away, I almost flicked his ear to get him to stop biting my finger. I needed to focus and at this rate, it wasn't going to happen.

~~3 hours had gone by and I still hadn't managed to wrap a single present, not a single one, so I ended up calling Amu back over to see if she'd help me, especially since…

"Hahaha Ikuto~ you really WERENT kidding when you said you can't wrap presents" Amu teased while handing me the roll of wrapping paper again, "Hand me the tape please and watch how the master does it!" I shook my head, just because she could wrap presents and I couldn't didn't mean she had to get all smug about it. I watched lazily while she turned the box on one side and began folding one side of the box then the other. Soon she was pushing it back towards me, "One done!"

"And about thirteen more to go," I teased while handing her the next one; I smiled even wider when she gave me an exasperated look.

"I should just teach you how to wrap presents and get this over with sooner." Amu grumbled almost to herself while reaching for the wrapping paper in my hands, "Give that to me!" I coughed, trying to hide my smile.

"that's what she said" I coughed before smiling and handing it to her, "besides I wouldn't even try I'm hopeless when it comes to trying to wrap things besides it looks so…nice" I finished off lamely. I'm not in the mood to figure out how to wrap anything…again.

"Disgusting, yet how'd did I know you were going to say that?" Amu laughed while slapping my shoulder and tossing the scissors at me, "Alright lets get this started so I can go home and finish wrapping my presents thanks."

"Oh you should have just left me to fend for myself, I would make it, not like I'm cooking or anything," I smiled when I noticed her shiver in horror, and managed to catch the scissors without hurting myself.

"I can't even imagine you in a kitchen, cooking." Amu shook her head and then tossed me the wrapping paper, "Just can't see it, and if I left you to fend for yourself, you wouldn't even attempt to wrap your presents, and I just wouldn't be a good girlfriend would i?" She continued to tease me while showing me how to cut the wrapping paper so it would fit the item I was wrapping.

"You're going to get annoyed with me." I sang, already messing up the cut horribly causing Amu to move her hair out of her face in irritation.

"If I haven't got annoyed with you yet, I won't."

"Ouch, you mean I'm annoying?"

"You can be…hey what's the kitten doing?" I turned around just in time to see him crapping right near the door…on my nice white carpet.

"Oh GIVE ME A BREAK!" I whined while getting up and getting a towel.

"You're on your own this time..." Amu said while checking out the mess the kitten left, "Yep, I'm not touching that…"

"Thanks babe…"

"Merry Christmas Eve to you to!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Nyaaa!"

"I don't forgive you yet." I said while climbing out of bed and heading downstairs, the kitten right on my heels, meowing and clawing at my good socks. "Acting cute isn't going to help you for your mistake last night you little fur ball."

"Nyaaa!"

"Alright alright I'm going I'm going!" I sighed while making it into the kitchen and fishing out some of the old cat food we had from our previous cat, and pulling out a little saucer and putting that on the floor. After pouring a bit of food on the plate and putting some water near the food plate, I went in search of where I placed the kitten's collar.

I made a bunch of calls yesterday only to find that the kitten had been abandoned, meaning he was free to be Amu's Christmas present. This means he'd be out of my hair and right in hers. I sighed and poked him with my foot.

"You're troublesome you know that?" That just got me a wide eyed look, strangled little meow and a bite on the toe before he went back to eating, "My point exactly." Yawning and stretching it was time to see what time it was. The clock in the kitchen read 7:30am, which means my parents and sister probably wouldn't be up for another hour or two, so I assume they wouldn't mind me helping myself to my presents, not like we ever opened our Christmas presents with one another any more now a days.

"Clean up behind you when you're done," I called over my shoulder then realized I was talking to a kitten and shook my head making it to the tree. It was decorated like always, just your normal evergreen decked out in white, yellow, and blue-ish lights coupled with a bunch of ornaments with funky designs that dad brought back from his travels and a tacky little Tree topper that you couldn't really call a star, since it was a violin.

Sighing at our weird tree and sitting on the floor, I started digging through all the presents under the tree, picking mine out and setting them next to me. Once I was sure I'd gotten them all from under the tree I started opening them in same order I always do. First was Moms, wrapped in random gold and silver paper with a green bow on top. I counted about three from her. Four from Dad and about, five from Utau.

After un-wrapping each and every one of them, trying to be as quiet and as non-messy as possible I was pretty happy with my haul this year. All that was left to do was give Amu her present and call it a day, well maybe I'd find something better to do then lay around the house, even though it was a tradition I had started for myself a while ago.

~~By the time I'd gotten the kitten, which for the time being I had named Neiko, into the giant red bow and the collar I'd bought it was already a quarter to ten. Lovely talk about running late, I'd promised to meet Amu at her house around nine. Scooping Neiko back up and grabbing the box I'd found I rushed out the door and into the car, if I was going to be late might as well not seem phased about it right?

When I'd managed to tumble the kitten gently into the box after parking in Amu's driveway she was sitting on her porch in her nightclothes, overly big dark blue sweatpants rolled up at the waist, and a yellow and white tank top, her hair in pigtails.

"Ah there you are," Amu said while getting up after I slammed my car door behind me. "I was starting to think you forgot all about me," She teased before reaching behind her and dragging a slightly smaller box wrapped nicely, into my view.

"Sorry I was…held up by a certain someone," I sighed while thinking of all the damage Neiko's done to my house in the past day and a half and grimaced while holding out the box I'd slipped the little trouble maker into, "Here you can open yours first," She took it from me and then motioned for me to come inside. After making ourselves comfortable on the couch she flipped open the lid on the box I gave her and stared wide-eyed at first then smiled.

"Good to see you again," Amu practically giggled while gently lifting him out of the box and looking at the collar, "Neiko huh?"

"I just thought of it quickly if you don't like it, you can change it," I yawned and stretched, getting up early was starting to catch up to me, I wasn't as young as I use to be, then again Im not exactly old yet.

"Haha it's a lovely name," She said while setting Neiko down on the floor and preoccupying him with her foot while handing me the box that she'd so carefully wrapped. I took it and begin opening it carefully, not really feeling all that destructive at the moment. After getting the paper off and lifting the lid to the box I was surprised to see 13 different guitar picks, 12 with the names of our songs so far and the last one with the words "I lost it" written on it. Looking closely I realized that each had its own color scheme and design on it.

"Wow…" I could think of anything else to say, I always had a bad tendency to lose my guitar picks rather quickly.

"You always talk about how you can never keep your guitar picks for very long so I thought it would be a pretty sweet idea to get some mad for you," Amu laughed lightly while pointing towards the thirteenth pick, "I like the last one the best, since if someone find it they'll know it definitely know its yours."

"Thanks, I really like it," I replied while putting the lid back on the box and setting it next to me, "So what you're going to stay in you're night clothes all day?" I continued while scooting closer to her and gently tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Actually I am thanks!" Amu replied back smartly, "I was actually going to have a movie marathon, but wasn't all to sure what movie serious would be a good one to watch on a day like this."

"Horror movies? I mean they always have at least one channel during the holidays that plays a few of them in a row." I commented and smiled lightly when she leaned against me a bit.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea actually," Amu whispered almost to herself then shot of the couch and walked over to the tree, scooping up Neiko and hooking the little ornament he'd managed to knock off higher on the tree. "Well seems like I'm going to have my hands full with you huh." She giggled while poking his nose and coming to sit back down with me, in the same spot.

"He's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble," I sighed when she placed him between the two of us and entertained him with a feather she'd found on the floor near the couch, "He constantly complains about being feed, and when you should fed him, and tries to act all cute to get you to stop being mad at you if he had a little accident on the floor." At that I got a small meow and big hazel eyes staring at me all innocently, I sighed.

"I see what you mean now back to the whole horror movie thing… are you staying cause you know what horror movies do to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Sure you don't tough guy..." Amu giggled, "Let it start then"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I warned you about that horror movie marathon," Amu joked at me while handing me one of the guitar picks she'd gotten me for Christmas over a month ago, "I warned you and all you did was pretend you didn't know what I was talking about."

"Oh so you let Ikuto watch Horror movies over at your house on Christmas? That must have been a sight to see," Yoru whistled while taking a seat on the other side of Amu on my couch in the basement.

"You're telling me," Amu smiled while plucking a string on my guitar, "He couldn't even look at the screen Hehe, then I had to walk him back home after the whole marathon," She giggled and leaned in to kiss my cheek when she noticed the expression on my face.

"You guys are just soo funny," I grumbled but sighed when she kissed my cheek and started to strum a random melody from my guitar that I couldn't get out of my head, "What are we going to do since it seems we don't really have anything planned?"

"Don't forget about the fact that there is 4ft of snow outside, but you know…not that it matters," Andrew cut in and leaned against the back of the couch listening to me play my guitar.

"I mean Amu could just get lost out there, one step and, "Where did she go"?" Erik joked while looking around with concern on his face. He planted himself on the small table in front of the couch, right in front of Amu and smiled widely at the glare she gave him.

I could tell Amu was about to open her mouth and say something that she might regret later before her phone started going off singing "No Hands" I couldn't help but smile when she started to dance to it and sing along.

"_Girl, drop it to the floor I love the way your booty go!"_ Yoru whistled when she dropped it and came back up and winked at him before answering her phone. "Hey Girly long time no talk," Amu answered with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on her face. Made me feel a little…jealous that someone I'm pretty sure I haven't met could make her smile like that. There was a long pause and her smile faltered. "Are you okay…?"

The guys and I shared a look of confusion but sat quietly and waited for her to finish her conversation before we asked her all sorts of questions. Ten minutes later she hung up the phone and paced in front of the TV.

"And who was that…?" I asked, expecting not to be answered but hey it was worth a shot right?

"Rima." Andrew and Erik nodded like they knew exactly who she was talking about, but it wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to tell that they obviously didn't.

"So why do you look like something bothering you?" Yoru continued for me.

"Well..." She hesitated before coming back over and claiming her spot between Yoru and I, "She's been going out with a friend of ours for….a long time now… almost five years and it seems that things aren't going so well and she's upset about that." Amu hesitated again and I sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

"And what do you want us to do about that?" I asked while plucking away at my guitar again, changing the melody completely and nodding to myself thinking how much I liked it. I stopped though when she leaned against me and smiled.

"Well I was hoping that maybe…we could put on a performance just for the two of them…no wait even better just for the two of them in a place where a ton of people can see!" Amu started excitedly, hugging onto my arm apparently caught into the moment.

"And I'm hoping you have a plan because if not this isn't exactly going to be easy…" Andrew sighed while drumming his fingers along the back of the couch.

"I do" Amu replied slowly while unwrapping herself from around my arm, "And it's called...their favorite song."

"I'm not exactly...following how that's a plan," Eric muttered to himself thinking we all didn't hear.

"You'll see… I just need you guys," Amu motioned at all of us, "To get a certain boy to go to PUNKaLICIOUS Café~ the one that sponsors us." She continued while thinking.

"Wait wait wait! Is that where the band gets the name…from that depressing looking Café?" Erik chimed in again…not seeming to grasp the concept of what was being said.

"You could say that…" Amu hesitated before continuing to tell us her plan.

"So tomorrow you want us to get Kiari to get to the Café…where you'll be waiting with Rima and then that's when it all goes down?" Yoru asked while trying to sum it up. Amu just nodded and smiled widely jumping up and heading up the stairs of my house and disappeared.

"I guess plan Keep-Rima-and-Kiari-together-at-all-costs is a go." I said while following her up the stairs to see what she was up too.

~~ "And what am I doing here again?" Kiari kept asking as Andrew shoved him through the door of the PUNKaLICIOUS café.

"We thought that maybe if you relaxing a bit you could…calm down." Erik answered while pointing toward the back of the Café where the mini stage and the hand me down instruments were sitting. Amu of course was right where she said she was, sitting next to her friend Rima at the table closest to the stage; she smiled when she heard Kiari's voice.

"I didn't think you guys were going to get here on time!" Amu sighed while getting up and pulling Kiari into the seat she was just sitting in right next to and made a face when the both avoided looking at one another. "Anyway let's get on with this." She continued while climbing onto the stage and taking her seat behind the drum set.

"Wait what are you doing Amu? You told me that this was just going to be me and you and no boys for miles.." Rima shot and glared and Kiari on her left. Wow must have been so fight...

"Just listen!" I sighed and climbed onto the stage after Amu with the rest of the boys. I watched when Amu motioned for me to go on. I tapped the mic a few times to make sure it was on.

"Alright everyone," I started into the mic, "We have a special occasion and decided to put on a little show and will be playing a song to help lighten the mood." Backing away from the mic I was about to start playing the song on my guitar when Amu hopped up and took my guitar like planned and went to stand in front of Kiari and Rima's table.

"I hate to see you guys fighting like this, so here's the song you met too, The Bird and the Worm." Amu started to strum the melody and me and the guys started to clap.

"_If you're the bird_

_Whenever we pretend its summer_

_Then I'm the worm_

_I know the part, its such a bummer_

_But fair is fair_

_If my segments get separated_

_I'll scream _

_And you'll be there."_

"Duh-du-da-du-da-da" We chanted after Amu, continuing to clap, and by the blush creeping up on Rima's face we could tell she was starting to notice everyone looking at them and listening to Amu and the rest of the band sing directly to them. I lost track of what Stanza we were on when I zoned back in.

"_If I'm your boy_

_Let's take a shortcut we remember_

_And we'll enjoy_

_Picking apples in late September like_

_We've done for years_

_Then we'll take a long walk _

_Through the cornfield_

_And I'll kiss you_

_Between the ears_

_If you're my girl_

_Swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl_

_The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling _

_Will shine for us _

_As love sweeps over the room_

_Cause we tend to make each other blush…"_

After a few more lines the song was over and Amu handed me back my guitar and looked nervously from Rima to Kiari and back again. But before either of them could say anything the crowd that had started to gather erupted in cheers and made Rima blush even more and hide her face in her hands but we all caught that she was smiling.

"Thanks Amu," Rima muttered from behind her hands, "I needed that...but if you EVER do that again without telling me I'm going to break your boyfriend's guitar and storm out of here." Amu laughed, while I winced in horror and held my guitar behind me just to be sure she wouldn't try to make a grab for it.

"Very welcome, sooo you guys going to make up or what?" Amu trailed while smiling widely. There was a sigh.

"We weren't really mad..well we were but over something stupid." Kiari managed to say while also looking a bit uncomfortable, "So yea its fine, thanks for the concern." First time I've ever heard Amu squeal like a fan girl but it happened and she was hugging the both of them and making a huge scene.

"Well I think that plan was a success," Yoru said from behind me after he finally stopped laughing at Rima's earlier threat and my reaction.

"Yea I would have to say it did," I agreed while looking at the crowd that was still gathered around the Café watching us as if they expected us to perform something else.

"If since it's a happy occasion how about I sing a song just for you guys, Cute by Stephen Jerzak it is!" Amu said while reaching for my guitar again. I saw Rima wince and laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So tell me, what are your future plans? After this next performance at the International Sound of Music you guys will be internationally known!" the women conducting the interview asked each of us in turn, smiling a little to brightly at the camera pointed our way.

"Well to be honest, I can't really think of anything that would change, I would still happily play with this band, and be able to mess around like a normal boy." Andrew commented while running his hands through his hair, "I haven't really thought of much else I would do besides, be happy and have fun." I couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly with the band at that comment; we couldn't imagine Andrew doing anything other than having fun and being happy. It's crazy...The events leading up to this interview, not to mention receiving an invitation from the International Sound of Music festival held up in DC.

"Well my views aren't that different from Andrews," Erik replied while smiling at the interviewer, "The only thing I wouldn't want to lose during the next few months and after the International Sound of Music collaboration, is how close I am with the friends on this band with me, to be honest they in a way are my future, they're my family."

"Well me on the other hand," Yoru started while stretching and leaning forward, "I plan to continue with my career in music, but I'd also like to start looking into a certain college and get started on my other dream." Lately Yoru's become serious about the girl he started dating, Miki. They of course meet through Amu a long time ago and kind of got to know one another better and next thing we all knew, they we're dating. It's amazing to see how much time has passed since we've just been a band that had fun in my basement.

"For me I can't honestly tell what I'm going to do in the future. For me the future is such a broad word and I change my mind a lot and I experiment with what I feel I want to do and what I don't, so for now I'll honestly say that I consider this band, and my current place, as my future. This is as close to set in stone as I can get with my answer," Amu replied with a smile, though she herself looked like she said everything she felt she had to.

"I can't see myself doing anything else but writing music and playing my guitar, and the company of friends is always something that I consider my future." I answered lastly, shifting and taking a quick glance at my watch. ten minutes to go and then we could get on with studying for our finals for the last couple of days of school.

"What an insight into the minds of this young band that's quickly gained popularity, and with only a few minutes remaining, I want to ask another question that's been on everyone's mind since we found out that Ikuto, you and Amu have started a relationship. What's in store for the two of you?" The question seemed to take Amu off guard for a moment before she blushed lightly and got a bigger smile from the interviewer.

"To be honest I don't know what's in store for the two of us, but I can tell you this whole experience has made us a little stronger and its going well, especially with such good friends as the ones we have." Amu managed to stumble out with confidence though her face was slowly starting to grow a darker shade of pink for every second the camera was still trained on her.

"Well that's all we seem to have time for, thanks for the opportunity to get to talk to you guys from the band Gone-a-Stray, it was a very thrilling to be able to get to see what each of you are thinking and feeling about you next big event." And with that the Camera's red light went dull and we all took a deep breath and got off the old coach, I was pretty sure I had a spring sticking out of my butt.

"You'd think that they'd try to keep that place a little…warmer," Amu muttered while hiding her face from the smile all the workers from that station were flashing her, "That was embarrassing, why ask a question like that…" I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter and doubled over, she was so cute.

"You know," Yoru started while trying to stop himself from joining in my psychotic fit of laughter, "it feels like only yesterday this band was searching for a new drummer, and it also feels like only yesterday we were goofing off in your basement. And now we're going to perform at such an exclusive event as the one we were invited too."

"Yea I know what you mean," Andrew stated while blowing out a long breath and shaking his head, "We've come a long way from scandalous reporters named Lulu, excellent and very deviant plans done by our very own Amu, and the occasional stage fright and staying up late catching up on school work while planning for our next concerts."

"Don't forget about the start of new relationships," Erik added while winking and Yoru, Amu and I, "And to think we view one another as a family."

"One hell of a dysfunctional one if I do say so myself," I joked while righting myself after catching my breath, "It's been great up until this point and you know, it's just going to get better so why don't we all stop talking about it like it's the end." I finished while hugging Amu close to me so to prove I was only teasing her earlier. "Sides we all have finals to study for don't we?" that got a groan from everyone except Amu who sighed lightly and hugged me back.

"You all should come over to my house, my parents won't mind if we have a study party. Besides we also have to compose that new song we're going to be singing for that event in a few weeks. What was the minimum number of songs they said we could sing?" Amu asked out loud, and we all assumed most of those questions were rhetorical since we couldn't answer half of them. As everyone started to grumble their answers about heading to Amu's house, I dug my keys out of my pocket and held the door open for everyone while I unlocked my car.

"Alright I'm dropping everyone off at their houses so get your books and find another way to get your butts to Amu's house." I said while climbing into the front seat of my porch.

"That's wrong."

"Nah, you guys are resourceful."

~~~ "Alright I reread the letter we were sent and figured how many songs minimum we can sing at the event, and apparently, its four." Amu said while pushing her math book out of the way and stretch out on the floor next to me, tapping the letter to put emphasis on what she was saying, "three of them have to songs we've already preformed and the fourth is a song that was designed especially for this occasion." She continued while looking at each of us close our books and start to think.

"So pretty much we're singing a song for each day that we're there?" Erik asked out loud and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well that makes sense I suppose," Yoru muttered while nudging Amu with his elbow to hand him the binder we kept all our songs in, "Now it's just the hard part of choosing and creating."

"Actually," Andrew cut in while flipping through the binder and pointing stopping at one of our older songs, "Wouldn't it at least make sense to sing the song _Grand Scheme of Things_, since it shows that all this work was to get into this huge event?" That made sense, I nodded and took the binder from Yoru and continued flipping through.

"_One at a Time_," Amu said while stopping me from flipping the page, "I like that song and it also kind of proves how we took duties before becoming…known, one at a time."

"So the last one should be _Games I Don't Play_," I finished off while look around making sure that everyone agreed, "So that just leaves us with the tough part of all this, the creation of our fourth and final song."

"Well of course that won't be easy, but at least we have a few weeks before we've got to have it done and submitted to Rhythm so he can run it through with the coordinators of the event." Erik said, making us all relax a bit. He had a point, which means we could think about this carefully and also catch what this event was all about.

"Amuuu!" Amu's mother called from upstairs, "You guys sure have been busy lately while don't you take a break and relax, watch a movie or something." That wasn't a bad idea, but I had an idea where this would lead.

"Alright thanks mom!" Amu called back while hopping off the floor and dancing her way to the movie cabinet and pulling out a serious of three DvDs, "Now if you boys don't mind, we seriously have to watch Hannibal Lecter!" she replied while winking at me.

"Right 'cause a little blood, gore and suspense will calm us all down," Andrew commented sarcastically.

"Well I do remember Yoru saying he wished he could see the look on Ikuto's face when he watches horror movies so, I'm granting your wish" She continued, while putting the first DvD in and returning to sit herself in my lap and thread her fingers through mine.

"You're lucky I like you," I muttered to her into her ear, "Or else I would have to get you back for what you said to Yoru, I don't get scared of horror movies." That got a good laugh out of her.

"Whatever you say tough guy," She commented while letting go of one of my hands to hit the "PLAY" button on her remote, "Don't be mad at me when they all realize that I was right when I told them that you don't do well with horror movies." I grumbled something unintelligent and pinched her nose making her squeak.

"Payback enough."

"Hey don't bully her just cause she's granting my wish," Yoru joked at me and went to turn down the lights.

"Yea whatever," I commented while sighing and resting my chin on Amu's shoulder, it would have been so much better if we weren't watching horror…not that I have anything against horror.

"The look on his face now is pretty funny also," I heard Erik mutter to Andrew and laugh, oh they're laughing now just wait till they find something horrible happened to their instruments.

"Now shush and pay attention, you actually have to watch to get whats going on through the series." Amu said rather sternly and leaned back against me when everything got quiet.

Completely tuning out the movie and was thinking of all the different melodies I've had stuck in my head and yet have never used and I was surprised to find that there were a lot to go through, a lot that sounded really good.

"Woah I didn't know you could do that to someone!" Andrew managed to gag out while staring at the screen intently, Erik on the hand was looking at the screen with a look of complete fascination. Well it was clear who I had to watch out for in the future.

"Ooh you should see what he does to this one lady," Amu added grimly while continuing to stare at the screen with such admiration that I could help but look at it too.

"Who would have thought a cannibal could be so…." Yoru muttered while trying to find the right word.

"Civilized?" I finished for him watching the T.v almost as intently as Amu.

"That's just gross….we should have just stuck with our song creating..!"


End file.
